A Change of Fortune
by Mrs O-Town
Summary: AU. After moving to Beaufort, Brooke Davis’ luck changes as she meets a familiar face from Tree Hill, who has transferred to her new school. So begins a journey where they learn that the past is never forgotten and feelings don't fade. COMPLETED
1. A Meeting

**Title: **A Change of Fortune

**Author: **Tejal

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to Mark Schwahn

**Spoilers: **None really. Maybe season 2.

**Summary: **After moving to Beaufort, Brooke Davis' luck changes as she meets a familiar face from Tree Hill, who has transferred to her new school.

**Author's Note: **I've sworn against writing two stories at the same time, but I wanted to get this out because I couldn't resist. It's short. I know and I apologise for that. Next chapter will be longer.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Meeting. **

"Brooke!"

Brooke Davis awoke with a start, "I'm awake!" she insisted rubbing the leftover sleep from her eyes.

"Are you aware that you've been sleeping for the last fifteen minutes?" her best friend asked.

"Yes, Jessica. That was the point," she answered with a suppressed yawn. "I was up all night finishing this proposal for the cafeteria."

She looked at the folder Brooke produced out of her bag.

"Wow, you take this Student President thing seriously." Jessica commented.

"Well, I was Student President at my old school and so I kind of know the ropes. Plus, it looks really good on transcripts and with my grades, I kind of need all the help I can get." Brooke explained. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing really. Woodford left us to do whatever," Brooke groaned.

"I hate that. She never teaches us anything anymore. I could have just stayed in bed." Brooke complained.

"Oh yeah, you got this note in registration. You didn't show so I got it," Jessica gave her a folded piece of paper for Brooke to read.

"Urgh, the new principal wants me to show around a new student before lunch, which is next period."

"One of the perks of being the President," Jessica said, "Guess I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah." Brooke said just as the bell went, "I'd better go. Can you buy me sandwich? I'll totally pay you back but I don't know how long this will take and all the good food will be gone." Brooke gathered her books off the desk and stood up.

"Sure. Oh, and remember that if you get bored of giving them the tour, you can always lock them in a closet and pretend you didn't know they were there." Jessica offered with a laugh. Brooke shook her head and waved goodbye to her best friend.

She took a quick detour into the girls' bathroom to check her make-up and look presentable rather than tired. Brooke sighed as she stared back at the reflection.

When she moved to Beaufort with her parents last year, she had decided to make a fresh start. No more party-girl-cheerleader who slept her way through the school. Her last year in Tree Hill had made her realise that that wasn't who she was anymore. It wasn't who she wanted to be either.

Although she was still a cheerleader, she gave up her captain status so she could run for Student President, something she'd enjoyed in Tree Hill.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom, making a quick dash for the principal's office. She knocked gently on the door and walked in.

"Hi, Mr V. You asked to see me?" Brooke said as she was motioned into the office. The new principal had difficult surname to pronounce and so insisted that everyone calls him 'Mr V'. Although Brooke did suspect maybe he was trying to appear friendly and approachable.

"Yes, Ms. Davis. We have a new student and I'd like it if you showed him around." He smiled at her.

"Well, I am the Student President so it's my job." Brooke returned the smile.

"Partly, but also because he requested you especially," Brooke frowned.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said, "I don't understand."

"Seems like you two know each other. Said you attended Tree Hill High together." Mr V explained.

"Really?" Brooke brightened slightly, "Who is it?"

Mr V didn't reply, instead he walked past Brooke and poked his head out of the door, motioning somebody inside.

Brooke held her breath, her mind rushing with ideas of who it could be.

Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar tall figure enter the room and stand near the doorway. He smiled at her and nervously ran a hand through his hair, "Hey Brooke."

"Lucas!"

**To Be Continued….**


	2. A Lunch

**Chapter Two: A Lunch**

Brooke stared at the person in front of her, unable to say anything. She half-wondered if he was genuinely standing in front of her, especially since he was the last person she'd thought she'd see.

"Brooke, anytime you want to start speaking would be okay with me," came a chuckle from him.

Brooke stammered, speechless for the first time since she could remember, "Uh… I'm sorry, I just… I just never thought I'd see you here."

"Well, are you going to stand there or give me a hug?" Lucas asked highly amused at Brooke's reaction.

Brooke grinned wider and pulled him into a tight hug, relishing the familiar feeling of being in his arms again.

"God, I've missed that," she said, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I just transferred. I remembered you saying something about this school when you left and so when we moved, this seemed like the most logical school to go to."

"We?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in. How about you give me a quick tour first?" he suggested. She nodded and dragged him out of the principal's office, still stunned that he was here.

* * *

"So, who else is here?" 

"Oh, just my mom and Andy. Andy wanted to start a business here and so we all relocated."

"What's it like having a new step-dad?" Brooke asked, remembering that Andy and Karen had married about a month before Brooke left Tree Hill with her parents.

"It's great. Andy and I get on really well and it's nice to have a guy around the house. Plus, my mom is a lot happier too."

"That's great, I'm very happy for all of you. Want to check out the gym?" Brooke asked as she led Lucas through the school, "Are you going to be playing basketball?"

Lucas nodded as he surveyed the court, "Yeah. Is this bigger than the one at Tree Hill?" he questioned.

"It only looks like it is, trust me – so _not_ bigger." Brooke commented, "They can only fit, what, about 200 in here? Tree Hill goes 250."

"I haven't spoken to the Coach yet but I've been told I can try out in a few days. The principal seemed impressed when he spoke to Whitey over the phone," Lucas explained before turning to Brooke, "Are you still going to be cheering me on?" he grinned.

"You can bet on it. Although I don't lead the team."

"You don't?" Lucas seemed genuinely shocked by that, "I don't think there's a better cheerleader than you out there."

"Oh there isn't, believe me. I just wanted to focus more on the Student President thing,"

"Look at you go."

"Yeah, I'm growing as a person." Brooke chuckled, "Come on, I'll show you the library."

* * *

"So Dan had no problem with you leaving Tree Hill? I would have thought he'd have locked you up in his basement or something." Brooke mused. 

"He did have a problem. A huge one. At first anyway. He didn't want his eldest son leaving him like Nathan did."

"So what made him change his mind?"

"Well he took it up to the courts and eventually they came to an agreement. I'm allowed to live with my mom and Andy, but have to spend at least four days a month in Tree Hill with Dan,"

"That's not too bad, I guess. It's only… 48 days out of a year?"

"Yeah, that's right. You've been studying?"

"I try. My GPA is going up – slowly – but it's going up. I should get into a decent enough college. Things are definitely looking up." Brooke told him.

Lucas smiled. "I've missed you, you know," Brooke blushed. "Things were different after you left. Things changed, people changed. Not the same Tree Hill."

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter, Lucas. My parents moved up here and although Tree Hill was my life, it's in Beaufort now. I think it was a good move considering my parents don't argue as much. We even eat together as a family. We haven't done that since I was little."

"So it's a good change?"

"Yeah, I think so. I do miss Tree Hill sometimes but I guess we all have to move on," Brooke sighed, "Anyway, it's only been… six months since I left."

"A lot can change in six months." Lucas told her.

"Like what?"

Lucas was interrupted by the sound of the lunch bell going.

"Oh, that's lunchtime. I'll take you to the cafeteria." Brooke stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, holding out her hand.

"Uh, actually, I've got to go meet the Coach and talk to him. Do you mind if I catch up with you later?" Lucas excused himself. Though disappointed, Brooke nodded and agreed that she'd meet up with him later. She gave him her new cellphone number and took him to the Coach's office, before heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

Brooke, being fifteen minutes late for lunch, skipped the lunch line and headed straight for her table where all her friends were seated. 

"Hey guys," she greeted as she sat down next to Jessica, holding out her hand for her sandwich, which her friend duly gave to her.

"Have a good time touring?" Jessica asked. Brooke broke out into a huge grin, "Oh, was he that cute?" she asked, knowing what that smile meant.

"Better." Brooke told her and her three other friends who were around the table. Just before she was going to tell them about Lucas, she was interrupted by overhearing a conversation from the next table.

"Oh my god, you guys!" came a screech, "You'll never guess who I just saw in Coach Roberts office. The cutest guy ever!"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she listened to Scarlett Whitmore go on about Lucas to the rest of her friends. Scarlett was the captain of the cheerleading squad and needless to say, both she and Brooke often came to loggerheads during practise and even outside of practise.

"Oh my god, spill!" one of Scarlett's friends demanded.

"Well, I think his name is Lou or Luke or something and he's trying out for the basketball team. Apparently he was one of the star basketball players in… whatever school he came from." Scarlett told her group, "I bet I can get him around my finger like that!" she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Brooke let a small growl, much to the surprise of her friends.

"Brooke, you okay?" he friend, Rachel, inquired. Shawn, Rachel's boyfriend, waved his hand in front of Brooke's face to snap her out of the daze she seemed to be in.

"Oh my god, girls, there he is!" Scarlett exclaimed as Brooke followed her gaze to the entrance of the cafeteria. Just asScarlett got up to go over to him, Brooke decided to act quickly and stood up on her chair.

"Lucas!" she practically yelled, catching everybody's attention, "Over here." Lucas looked slightly embarrassed and quickly made his way to the table, whisking past a pouting Scarlett. Brooke gave her a smug look and got down off her chair once Lucas was near.

"What? You don't say hello anymore?" Lucas joked, still embarrassed from Brooke's actions.

"Sorry, but desperate times called for desperate measures," she said. "Gang, this is Lucas, a friend of mine from Tree Hill. Lucas, this is gang." She introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Lucas shook each and every one of Brooke's friend's hands.

"So you're Lucas." Jessica said as she shook Lucas' hand. "We've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope?"

"More or less. I hear you and your brother were very much the stars of Tree Hill."

"Well, I wouldn't say we were the _stars_, but we were good. We managed to lead The Ravens to state championships twice. And this crazy girl we call Brooke Davis won a lot of cheerleading trophies." Brooke grinned.

"Really? Our team hasn't gone to any big championships. Maybe you could change all that. Are youjoining the team?" Shawn asked.

"I hope to. I'm trying out next week."

"Well, I'm on the team so I'll be sure to put a good word in for you," Shawn offered. Lucas thanked him and the gang talked until the bell for lessons rang.

"Okay, so I've got World History now – what about you, Lucas?" Brooke asked as she got up.

"The Principal told me I wouldn't have lessons today. I've got to go see the school councillor about my timetable and settling in and stuff,"

"Shawn and I have Study Hall so we're heading in that direction. We'll walk you," Rachel offered. Lucas nodded.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the end of the day?"

"Sure, that'd be good." Lucas said giving Brooke a quick kiss on the cheek, much to the chagrin of Scarlett who was just leaving her own table. Brooke watched in amusement as she stalked off with her friends.

Brooke, Lucas and her friends all went into their different directions and when the coast was clear, Jessica pulled Brooke closer to her and whispered,

"Okay, not that I don't mind you showing Scarlett Whitmore up, but what was all that about standing on chairs and yelling at him?"

"Jess, I was calling him over. The cafeteria is noisy and I was afraid he'd get lost or something."

"Yeah, right. Look, Brooke, I know about your history with Lucas and as glad I am that you have an old friend here now, you just can't get too close to him."

"Jess! He's my _friend_. Look it up."

"No, Brooke, he's your _ex-boyfriend_. Look that up."

"I don't understand the big deal,"

"Well it's going to be a big deal here, especially to a certain guy…" Jessica ventured. Brooke looked at her and sighed.

"Jason isn't even here."

"People talk, Brooke. Especially in this town. When Jason comes back from vacation next week, all he's going to hear is that you were draped around an ex-boyfriend of yours. And with your relationship with Jason already unstable… Look, I understand that you're pleased Lucas is here and you want to catch up with him but you've got a boyfriend – and I'm sure if I heard my significant other was hanging out with their ex, I'm going to jump to the wrong conclusion."

"Jason will understand," Brooke said, "Lucas is _just_ a friend. Nothing more."

"Just be careful. I mean, you've already snagged the biggest hottie in the school, now a new one has come along and it turns out you're friends. There's someone whose not going to like that, and if she gets her claws into either of them… you'll have to watch out for flying pom-poms."

Jessica walked off, heading to her Calculus class, leaving Brooke alone to think about what she'd said.

When Brooke had arrived in Beaufort, she'd almost instantly stolen Scarlett's crown as homecoming queen, with her good looks and charm. She'd quickly gained a group of friends and proved the most popular choice for Student President. Jason Samuels, who had just broken up with Scarlett, was immediately taken away by Brooke, leavingScarlett seething.

And she'd been looking forward to getting Brooke back ever since.

Brooke let out a deep sigh.

Sometimes she wished she was back in Tree Hill again.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. A Catch Up

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great reviews. This is basically a catch up chapter where Lucas brings Brooke up to speed with all the goings on in Tree Hill since she left. And in the future, you'll be seeing characters from Tree Hill pop up in Beaufort and there will be a few visits back to Tree Hill too.

**Chapter Three: A Catch Up**

Brooke drew circles in her Pepsi with her straw. She watched as the bubbles rose up to the top before checking her watch.

Lucas was late.

She hesitated before pulling out her cellphone and looking for his number.

"Brooke!" someone shouted from the entrance. Brooke whipped her head around and looked at who it was.

"Lucas, I was just about to call you. You're late," she said as he made his way to her booth.

"Sorry," he apologised, "New town. I don't know the places very well. Are you aware that there are three diners here?"

"Yeah, well only this one is called The Diner so it's pretty easy to find – eventually," she laughed.

"So… this is where you hang out?" Lucas questioned looking around the place, "It's nice."

"It's not exactly Karen's Café but it's okay. Want anything?" she asked.

"What's good to eat?" Lucas asked glancing at the menu.

"Um… chilli fries, French fries, cheese burger, vanilla milkshake. Anything really, but stay away from the hot dogs because they'll make you throw up for days," Lucas laughed.

"I think I'll just grab a milkshake and some fries," he gestured to her Pepsi, "Is that all you're going to have? The Brooke Davis I know used to eat a burger, fries, drink milkshake _and_ stole fries off my plate," Lucas reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. I'll just have the same as you," she said as she called the waitress over.

"Hey Brooke," the waitress, Milli, greeted before glancing at her companion, "And who is this young man?"

"Mill, this is Lucas from Tree Hill. He just transferred," Brooke introduced, "Lucas, this is Milli; the best waitress in all of Beaufort," Milli blushed and gave Lucas a small nod.

"Actually, Brookie here is a liar. Everybody knows she's the best waitress around here. Puts me to shame." Milli told Lucas, "What'll you both have?" she asked, missing the look Lucas gave to Brooke, who quickly ordered their meals.

"You work here?" Lucas asked Brooke once Milli left.

"Yeah, sort of. I just pull in some hours over the weekends and some evenings."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… in Tree Hill I was the rich girl who never needed to work for money. It was always there. It's like a fall from grace now that I have to work part-time just so I can get some new clothes. Do you know that I'm wearing the same shirt I wore last week? I even had to learn how to use the washing machine because we don't have a maid anymore. I'm not used to cleaning up after myself. It's kind of embarrassing," she told him truthfully. Lucas reached over and held her hand comfortingly.

"It's not embarrassing. I'm proud of you, Brooke. Everybody hits some hard times every once in a while and you've really done yourself proud. Do you like it?" Lucas asked.

"It's okay. I get on really well with the staff and the customers never give me any trouble. I can make and pour coffee all by myself. Even my mom is working."

"Really?" Brooke nodded.

"It's strange to see her going out every morning and not seeing her until five, but I guess that's how it's done, right?"

"You're happy?"

"Yeah, I am. Who'd have thought that former Homecoming Queen, slash cheerleader, slash Student President of Tree Hill High would be such a good waitress?" Brooke said with a grin, "Just one favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't come in here when I'm working. Every time one of my friends comes in, I end up getting really distracted and… well, last time it happened, I broke the cappuccino machine." Lucas laughed.

"Anyway," Brooke began when Milli arrived with their food, "you still haven't told me how Tree Hill is since I left. Any gossip?" she asked taking a bite of a French fry.

"Well, things are different. Where do you want me to start?" Brooke thought for a moment.

"Well, you've already told me about Karen and Andy, and a little bit about Dan… did Deb's divorce come through?" Brooke said.

"Uh, not exactly. They're still married. For some reason, unknown to everyone, Deb hasn't pushed Dan for a divorce."

Brooke made a face, "Well, let's hope she sees the light soon. How's Peyton?" Brooke questioned, a little guilty for not asking about her earlier. Lucas chuckled to himself.

"Have you… by any chance… spoken to her lately?" Brooke shook her head.

"We did at first, but pretty soon we lost touch. I keep meaning to email her or call her but things just keep coming up, why?" Brooke's interest was peaked.

"Well, you're not going to believe it but… Peyton is in a relationship."

"With Jake, duh. I knew that." Brooke said taking a gulp of her milkshake.

"No… with a girl."

Within seconds Brooke's milkshake was spurted all over the table and Lucas was wiping himself down with paper napkins.

"Oh my god, are you _kidding _me!" Brooke was still in shock, "Who's the girl?"

"Anna."

"Anna!" Brooke literally shouted. "I thought she was moving to Boston with her parents and Felix."

"She was… but she and Peyton got emailing and pretty soon she came back. They live together now." Lucas explained.

"When did this happen?"

"Oh, about… four, no three months ago."

"Oh gosh. I _knew_ I should have called her."

"You still can. Although maybe once you're over the shock of it all. She's pretty comfortable with it all and so are most people."

"Oh no, of course I'm happy for her but… but what about Daddy Jagielski? I thought she had her nice little insta-family?"

"People can't always help their feelings. Plus, they baby-sit for Jenny sometimes. Once everyone got past the initial shock they managed to pull a routine together and stuff."

"Wow," Brooke took another sip of her milkshake, "I wasn't expecting that. What about Haley and Nathan?"

"Oh, Haley got to go on tour with Gavin DeGraw."

"Really? That's amazing… wait, she didn't ditch Nathan again, did she?" Brooke frowned. Lucas shook his head.

"When the offer came through, Haley asked Nathan to go with her. And he has. Since she's ahead of all her classes, she tutors Nathan during the day and at night she performs. They're making it work which is the most important thing,"

"What about Nathan's basketball?"

"He gave that up. For now, I guess," Lucas told Brooke, "Dan was not happy about that."

"I can imagine. So… what else is there?" Brooke searched for some other names to pop up in her head.

"Keith and Jules live up in Chapel Hill. Jules explained about her deal with Dan and after a couple of months, Keith forgave her and they got engaged again, but left to go to Chapel Hill, away from Dan."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Whitey is retiring soon. He's made me promise to bring you back for his retirement party." Brooke broke out into a full grin.

"I'd love that," she sighed, "Wow, people sure did move on after I left," Brooke rested her chin on one of her upright hands, "It's kind of… sad."

"Why?" Lucas asked, leaning in closer and keeping his voice low. Brooke gave a small smile and turned her head to look out of the window, watching the branches sway in the light breeze.

"Because I wasn't there to see it change. I mean, with Peyton… we've been friends since forever and I had no idea about her and Anna. I feel so disconnected from it all."

Lucas rubbed her arm reassuringly, bringing her attention back to him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Nobody's forgotten you. In fact, Peyton asked me to give you something. It's at my house, probably still buried under the boxes I brought from Tree Hill. I haven't had time to unpack."

"Really? Well, um, are you free now?" Brooke asked finishing off her last French fry.

"I guess so, why?" Lucas questioned.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't mind if I helped you unpack and get settled in." Brooke said a little nervously, just in case he refused her offer. Instead, Lucas smiled and nodded.

"That'd be great. Let me take care of the bill and we'll get going," he said. Brooke pulled him down.

"Sorry, I can't let you pay."

"But Brooke-"

"Nope. You are in _my_ town now and I can't let a friend pay. Plus, I work off my bills so it's all good," she said as she slid out of her side of the booth and put on her coat. "Hey Mill!" she shouted across to the counter, "I'll drop by for my shift on Wednesday night, is that okay?"

"Sure, have fun!" Milli shouted back. Brooke shot Lucas a grin and took him by the hand.

"Come on, Broody, come and show me your new house," she said as they walked out of The Diner hand in hand.

They got into Lucas' car and drove off from the parking lot.

Brooke, too invested in looking at Lucas' CDs, was too busy to notice Scarlett and her friends walking down the road, having seen Brooke and Lucas.

Scarlettscoffed, "Can you believe her?" she asked her friends, "She's dating Jason Samuels and even two days before he comes home, she's already in the arms of someone else."

Her friends shared her disapproval. Scarlett smiled.

"Which is perfect… for me," she chuckled.

Scarlett sighed happily as she plotted the various wonderful ways she could bring down Brooke Davis.

From the minute Brooke had come into their sleepy town, she'd quickly made a lot of friends, managing to become Student President almost as quickly as she'd managed to steal Jason away from Scarlett.

Of course, by that time, Scarlett and Jason had already split up for a month but she was relishing in the fact Jason hadn't been seeing anybody since the split.

And then there was the fact that Brooke was voted head cheerleader, but refused the position in favour of concentrating on her studies, so Scarlett became captain by _default_, which annoyed her to her very bones.

She watched the car drive down the road.

Yes, this would be perfect. It was time little Miss Brooke Davis fell from grace.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. A Tour

**Chapter 4: Another Meeting**

Lucas opened the back door of his new home, it was a modest sized property but still much bigger than his old house. He was pretty pleased with it, especially since the house came with a basketball hoop in the back yard as well as a pool and hot tub. Brooke gave out a low whistle.

"Wow," she said to Lucas as she surveyed his pool, "This is nice!" she exclaimed before she broke out into a wide grin and clapped her hands together, "And I so know how we can welcome you to the new school and make you a ton of new friends."

"Brooke… no," Lucas started, realising what idea was forming in her head, "Brooke, we are not having a party in my pool."

"Why not? You can invite the whole school and everyone who is anyone will come. You're probably one of the wealthiest guys in school now, this is a huge deal. And you are going to be so liked."

"I don't need a pool party to make friends," Lucas told her. She gave him her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Lucas, come on, you know I'm a sucker for parties, and you don't even have to lift a finger. I'll plan everything. I haven't been to a pool party for a long time… please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeease?" she whined. Lucas, knowing Brooke could continue this for hours, sighed.

"Okay, okay," Brooke began to squeal in delight, "But no more than 20 people invited."

"Uh… how about a hundred?"

"Twenty five."

"Seenty five!"

"Forty, Brooke!"

"Fifty? No more than that, I promise. C'mon, Lucas. Please?"

"Fine, but if I get in trouble for this-"

"I'll take the blame. Don't worry. Oh my gosh, this is so great! We can invite all the basketball players, all of my friends, the guys on the Student Council…"

"Is this my party or yours?" Lucas questioned.

"Sorry, yours. I'll get the guest list started… as soon as you show me the rest of your house," Brooke reminded him of why he was here.

Lucas nodded and led her through the back door of the house, showing her the kitchen first. It was very modern and very spacious.

"Wow," Brooke said again, "This is nice. Really, really nice. You know, if I could cook, I'd love to spend time in here. Your mom must love it."

"She hasn't had the chance to spend much time in here since we only moved three days ago but she loves it."

Lucas then showed off the rest of the house and Brooke was astounded. It looked like something that you'd see on an interior decorating show or in a magazine, even if most of the rooms were filled with moving boxes. By the end of the tour, Brooke was still at a loss for words.

"You've done really well. I'm glad you and Karen and Andy have such a nice house. Wow, it's even better than my old house," the last thought brought nostalgic thoughts back to Brooke's mind.

"You okay?" Lucas asked when Brooke hadn't spoken for a couple of minutes.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just miss my old house," Brooke explained, "Anyway, you still haven't showed me your room."

Lucas grinned, "I saved the best until last," he said as he opened his bedroom door.

Brooke gasped. It was nice. The walls were a nice shade of lavender, and it was a good size.

"Oh, I love it! I didn't know you were into purple."

"I'm not," Lucas replied, "It was that colour when we moved in. It's the biggest room after the master bedroom. I think the previous owners had a daughter or something because it used to have flowery curtains. I want to paint it another, manly colour."

"But Lucas, I love it," she told him, "I want this room. You can go have my room, that's green or something. I want a lavender room!" she sat on Lucas' bed.

"Well, as tempting as that sounds, the colour is going. Although I have no problem with you spending time in my room," he winked.

"Yeah, I'm sure your parents will love that one," she joked back, although in reality she was feeling a little uneasy. She didn't mind flirting or joking with Lucas because they spent some time doing that in Tree Hill. The only difference was that there was another guy in the picture – someone Lucas still didn't know about.

"You're doing it again," Lucas told her as he looked at his feet.

"Doing what?" she asked trying to remain cool.

"Staring off into space. Every time I mention something remotely… flirty or something, you flirt back but then you instantly go off somewhere in your head, like you're not completely here. Is everything okay?" Lucas questioned.

"No, Lucas, everything's fine. It's just… I'm just… I've missed you and I miss Tree Hill. You have no idea how glad I am you're here, but it's still kind of strange for me."

"Are you sure? Because if it's weird for you, we could just separate…"

"No, no, Lucas. Don't be stupid. I'm fine. Plus, I was just thinking about where we could put all your other furniture. I mean, you can't keep living out of a suitcase now, can you?"

"I can't wake up to a lavender room either."

"What colour are you thinking of?" Brooke asked. Lucas shrugged.

"Blue, I guess."

"Your last room was blue."

"I like blue."

"School colours are purple and yellow."

"Ew."

"I know."

Lucas and Brooke continued their conversation into the early hours of the evening, by which time they had unpacked most of Lucas' clothes and put up his trophies on a shelf.

"You know we're going to have to take it all down to paint the room, right?" Lucas told her. Brooke shrugged.

"I still think you should leave it lavender."

"I'm not waking up to a lavender room!"

"Lucas!" came a shout from downstairs, "Are you home?" Lucas grinned at Brooke and went downstairs, closely followed by Brooke. They met Andy and Karen in the kitchen.

"Luc-" Karen began before seeing the girl next to her son, "Brooke! You're here!" she said giving the younger woman a hug. Brooke laughed and hugged her back.

"Welcome to Beaufort, Karen _Hargrove_," she said emphasising the surname.

"I heard you were here but I didn't know you'd already met up with Lucas."

"Yeah, well, he surprised me too. I had no idea you guys were moving up here. I really like the house," she told them. Karen and Andy smiled proudly.

"Well, while you're here, why don't you stay for dinner?" Karen offered. Brooke looked at the time.

"Oh gosh, is it that late already? I'd love to Karen but my parents have this whole 'eating-as-a-family-every-night-unless-otherwise-stated' thing going on. I'd better head home." Brooke apologised.

"Well in that case, how about you and your family come over for dinner… tomorrow night?" Karen suggested. Brooke thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I could ask," she said, slightly uncertain, but she gave a small smile to hide it, "Well, I'd better get going. It's nice to see you again," she said giving Karen another hug. Lucas offered to drop Brooke off home.

* * *

They made small talk during the ten minute drive to Brooke's new home. Lucas had forgotten that he hadn't seen it yet and when he saw it come into view, he was surprised. From her last house, it was a big step down. There was no red front door, the house was not white and it did not scream 'wealthy'. 

It wasn't too small, and did look spacious, especially for three people. It had a nice front garden that was surrounded by a white picket fence and a veranda with a love seat near one of the windows.

Brooke caught Lucas looking at the house intently and blushed.

"Not exactly The Ritz, I know," she said as they pulled up.

"It's nice."

"Yeah," she said softly, "It could be worse, but I like it."

"Well, maybe next time you can give me the grand tour." Lucas said. Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, that'll take all of five seconds," she undid her seatbelt, "I really enjoyed today, Lucas. I missed hanging out with you and it's nice to have someone I know in Beaufort."

"Same here, Brooke," Lucas said sincerely, "I'll see you tomorrow?" Brooke nodded in reply giving Lucas a quick hug before she got out of the car. Lucas watched as she walked slowly up to the house and knocked on the door. When her mother opened it, Brooke looked over her shoulder and waved at Lucas, who took it as his cue to leave.

Brooke stepped inside the house but watched as Lucas sped down the road. When he was out of sight, she sighed and shut the door, taking off her jacket.

"Who was that?" her mother questioned as she went into the kitchen.

"Lucas. He just moved here from Tree Hill."

"Lucas Scott? Dan Scott's son?" her mother questioned. Brooke nodded as she grabbed a carrot piece from the pile her mother was cutting, "He moved here with Karen?"

"Yup. Karen got married to Andy just before we left. Don't you remember?" Brooke asked jumping on the worktop and watching her mother cook. Her mother shook her head, "It was just before summer… the church… Lucas' speech? The whole 'remember tonight' thing?" Brooke tried to jog her mother's memory but to no avail.

"I don't remember, honey, sorry."

"You were wearing that Donna Karan suit you Anne Franked. The pink one?" Brooke tried again. This time her mother nodded.

"Oh yes, now I remember." He mother sighed, "I miss that suit," Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled, "Are you going out tonight?" she asked her daughter.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know. I thought I'd stay home for dinner."

"I thought Jason was coming home from his vacation tonight."

"That's next week," Brooke said taking another carrot piece, "But I don't feel like going out tonight."

"Well, I don't mind either way. It's nice to spend time with my daughter," her mother kissed Brooke's cheek lovingly; "Hey, didn't you date a Lucas back in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, it was _that_ Lucas," Brooke informed her, "How did you know that? You weren't ever around when we dated."

"No, but we were there around the time you broke up. Wasn't he the one who cheated on you with Peyton?"

"Yeah, mom, thanks for bringing up bad memories. I worked hard to repress that."

"Sorry, I was just wondering. It must be weird to have him back," her mother said.

"Kind of, but we all buried the hatchet long before Beaufort was even in the picture. He's just a friend now," Brooke said as she helped her mother stir the stew. "By the way, he and his family invited us for dinner tomorrow night. Interested?" she asked tentatively.

Ever since they moved to Beaufort, the Davis family hadn't really made many friends in the neighbourhood. It wasn't anybody's fault really, but with them trying to adjust to their new surroundings, they hadn't made the time to get to know many people. Brooke had adapted well in school but her parents were another story.

Her mother was still trying to get used to not having designer clothes and having to learn how to cook and do the housework, and her father was busy at his workplace, trying to make a good impression on his bosses in order to get promoted. The last few months, all three of them had to get used to spending so much time together – something none of them were really used to.

"That sounds nice. I'll ask your father tonight," her mother said. Brooke sighed in relief, glad that her mother was open to the idea. Her mother had become a sort of homebody in Beaufort now that she wasn't riding in the upper circles of society anymore, "Can you set the table? Your father should be home soon."

As Brooke set the table, she was reminded of Jessica's words to her about Jason and Lucas.

Brooke sighed, what Jason didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. A Boyfriend

**Chapter 5: A Boyfriend**

The week went by pretty fast with Lucas and Brooke becoming inseparable while she helped him adjust to life in Beaufort. Jessica had repeatedly told Brooke to cool it for a while, but Brooke ignored her friend, being too caught up in catching up with Lucas and making him feel more comfortable.

Plus, there hadn't been any trouble with Scarlett, who kept her usually snide comments to herself. Brooke had been worried Scarlett would try and get her claws into Lucas but it didn't seem that way. Sometimes she'd catch Scarlett looking at them but there were no bitchy remarks during practice, no eyelash batting and certainly none of the other tricks Scarlett was usually up to, which unnerved Brooke a little.

Brooke frowned when she saw Scarlett talking to one of the other basketball players, but it was lifted when she saw Lucas emerge from the changing rooms dressed in his Beaufort High jersey. She squealed in delight as she ran over to him.

"What do you think?" he asked, still unsure about the purple and yellow.

"I think you look great!" Brooke said as she checked out Lucas, "And 23… isn't that Nathan's number?"

"My number was already taken so I went for the next best thing."

"Well, be careful," Brooke told him, "Girls have a reputation for getting that number tattooed above their ass," she joked giving him a playful nudge.

"Hey, you're funny!" Lucas told her sarcastically before clearing his throat. "Guess where I'm going this weekend," Brooke shrugged, "Tree Hill. Want to tag along?"

"Duh!" Brooke said, "You didn't even need to ask."

"Cool. We'll leave Friday night, is that okay?" Brooke nodded as the coach blew the whistle to signify the start of practice, "I'll catch you later," he said as he ran off to join his new team.

Brooke looked over at the cheer squad, noticing the smile playing on Scarlett's lips. Brooke cleared her throat and tried to push it to the back of her mind, but halfway through practice Scarlett was still looking smug.

"Okay, I give up," Brooke said to her when they took a break, "What's so funny? Do I have lipstick on my teeth or something."

Scarlett looked at her, "Why would you assume something is up, Brooke?"

"Because you've been looking like the cat who got the cream, that's why. Something I should know?"

Scarlett shook her head, "No… not really. Although I'd be careful, if I were you. A weekend away with Lucas Scott? People might start getting the wrong idea."

"He's a friend, Scarlett. Something you probably wouldn't understand considering you sleep with anything in pants." Brooke knew she hit a nerve when Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever, Brooke. But I'm not worried about my reputation. At least I sleep with one guy at a time."

"I'm not sleeping with Lucas," Brooke crossed her arms, "Why do you care so much?"

"Well, you've spent all of this week attached to his hip and you're taking a weekend away. And even if I don't care, I know someone who might," Scarlett motioned to the figure who had just walked into the gym. Brooke's eyes widened.

"This is going to be so good," she heard Scarlett remark to her friends.

There were whoops and cheers from the basketball team when they saw Jason Samuels stride confidently into the gym, fresh from his vacation. Lucas watched as they greeted him and then introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Scott."

"The new guy, right?" Lucas nodded, "I'm Jason Samuels. I heard you're good."

"I'm alright," Lucas said, pleased to have made an impression on the school's star basketball player.

"Are you playing?" Shawn asked Jason who gave a nod.

"Let me say hello to my girl and get kitted up," he said as he walked towards the cheerleaders.

"Who's he dating?" Lucas asked Shawn. Shawn looked at him quizzically.

"You mean you don't know?" Lucas shook his head and watched Jason with interest.

His mouth opened in surprise as Jason went up to Brooke and placed a big kiss on her lips before embracing her. Brooke looked embarrassed at the gesture and gave Lucas an apologetic look.

She could see that Lucas wasn't pleased and she greeted Jason as best she could. When Jason left to go to the changing rooms, Brooke tried to make her way to the court but Scarlett held her back.

"Oh, Brookie?" Scarlett almost sing-songed, "We have practice," she told her with a big grin.

"You are so enjoying this, aren't you?" Brooke muttered to her. Scarlett shrugged.

"Just a little bit. Okay, a lot," she admitted before facing the whole squad, "Positions, people!"

Brooke was distracted all though practice and kept glancing at both Jason and Lucas, the former was oblivious to it all, whereas the latter just ignored Brooke's pleading looks.

Once the final whistle went, Brooke practically ran up to Lucas once Jason had disappeared into the changing rooms.

"Lucas!" she called, "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I totally forgot he was coming back today."

"Forget it, Brooke," Lucas told her, "I should have already assumed you'd be dating someone. It's my fault for not asking, right?" Lucas said almost coldly. Brooke sighed.

"Lucas! I'm really sorry. It just never came up and what was I supposed to say?"

Lucas shrugged, "I guess. Are we still on for Friday though? Just as friends?" Brooke nodded enthusiastically, pleased the offer was still open to her.

"Yeah, we are. I really do want to be friends, believe me." She insisted. Lucas nodded.

"I'm going to go change. See you later," he said as he left her.

Brooke sighed and gathered up her cheerleading stuff before leaving the gym, calling Jessica almost immediately.

"You are not going to believe what just happened," she told Jessica, "You were right, it blew up in my face."

"Jason found out?"

"No, Lucas found out about Jason. He's pissed, I think. Jason knows nothing."

"Are you going to tell Jason about Lucas?"

"There's nothing to tell except Lucas is my friend."

"And your ex-boyfriend."

"Stop saying that, Jess! That was eons ago and I doubt it even matters now. We're friends and that's it!" Brooke told her, "Anyway, Jason's here. Speak to you later," she said as she hung up.

"Hey, babe," Jason greeted Brooke with another kiss, "You want to go get a coffee or something?" Brooke nodded.

"Sure. Then you can tell me all about your vacation. Did you have a nice time?"

"Great, although I missed you," he told her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I missed you too."

"Really? You looked kind of surprised when I showed up."

"Oh, I just forgot cos I was so swamped with being Student President. I'm glad you're back."

"So am I," he said sincerely. "I missed you a lot," Brooke could only smile back, realising that she hadn't given much thought to her boyfriend over the past week.

* * *

The next day, Jason entered the changing rooms, heading towards where Lucas and Shawn were changing. 

"Hey," he greeted, setting his bag next to Lucas', "We didn't get a chance to talk properly yesterday," he told Lucas, "You played good."

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"So, where did you transfer in from?" Jason asked as he began to change into his kit.

"Tree Hill High."

"Sweet, my girlfriend used to go there. Brooke Davis, you know her?"

"Yeah," Lucas simply nodded, "We, uh, actually… we were friends… _are_ friends," Lucas corrected himself, not knowing how much he wanted to reveal.

"So what was she like there? She hardly ever talks about her time there. At least not to me. Did she have any ex-boyfriends I need to worry about?" Jason chuckled. Lucas forced a smile and shrugged.

"A few, maybe. No-one really stands out though," Lucas said, only telling half a lie. Truthfully, most of Tree Hill knew Brooke was the 'a-guy-a-week' type of girl, and it had only been Lucas who had lasted the longest before he'd screwed it up.

"How close were you?" Jason asked.

"Uh… what?"

"Well, did she tell you stuff? Like confide in you?" Jason questioned, lowering his tone.

"Sometimes. Why?" Lucas started to get a little scared of the questioning.

"I just wanted to know how long this chastity thing has been going on for," Jason asked, slightly embarrassed to be bringing up the subject.

Lucas also turned a shade of red, "Uh… what?"

"Well, we've been going out for a while now but every time I want to take it a step up, she tells me she wants to wait until she's in love," Jason explained, "I just wanted to know if it's always been that way."

Lucas smiled to himself, pleased that Brooke was taking a little more responsibility than she used to.

"Guess so," Lucas told Jason even though he was almost bursting to tell him that he'd slept with Brooke many times before. He managed to hold his tongue because he knew that he couldn't do that to Brooke, despite how he hated the thought of her with somebody else. "It's her choice, Jason. Make sure you respect that," he half-warned. Jason nodded.

"Thanks, man. You know, you're a good guy. I heard you threw a damn good pool party a few nights ago."

"Oh, well that was all Brooke's doing. She's one hell of a party planner," Lucas chuckled. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Anyway, are you free Friday night? I'm having a party at my house. Since you're on the team, you're automatically invited," Jason offered.

"Uh, actually I'm not going to be able to go. I'm visiting my dad in Tree Hill this weekend," Lucas told him.

"Oh right. Well, if you change your mind. Maybe next time?"

"Sure," Lucas told him, "Hey, um, does Brooke know about your party?"

"Not yet, why?" Jason asked. Lucas shook his head.

"Doesn't matter," he said as the coach entered and told them to get their asses on the court.

* * *

Brooke sat in The Diner that night opposite Jason, listening to him talk about Florida and how great his vacation was. 

"So, I was talking to Lucas," Jason said causing her to look up in alarm.

"What?"

"I was asking him about you and Tree Hill," he chuckled as he saw her expression, "Don't look so scared, there were no scandals that came out," Brooke forced a smile.

"So what did you ask him?"

"Just guy stuff."

"Guy stuff?"

"Yeah, like if you had any ex-boyfriends or anything."

"And what did he say?"

"Almost as much as you haven't. You don't really talk that much about Tree Hill. I mean, I was surprised you didn't tell me you and Lucas were friends yesterday."

Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Well, you know, you'd just come home and I wanted to hear about your vacation. Plus, I prefer to keep my old life in the past. It's not worth talking about," she explained.

"That's fine, I respect that. Anyway, I'm going to need your party planning skills for Friday."

"Why?" Brooke looked up from her milkshake.

"Because I'm having a party at my house that night – a little welcome home thing. I invited Lucas but he said he's visiting his dad that weekend, but I guess he can come to the next one." Jason said, "Can you get the alcohol?" he asked Brooke.

"Uh, about that... I'm not going to be able to go," she said.

"Are you grounded?" Jason asked, but she shook her head.

"Not exactly. I'm not here this weekend," she began before Jason got the hint.

"Any chance you and Lucas are going to Tree Hill for the weekend?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, but he mentioned it before you came back and I already told him I'd go. Plus, I really want to see Tree Hill again."

"Well, for someone who is uncomfortable talking about Tree Hill, you seem awfully keen to go back," he said somewhat jealously. Brooke sighed.

"Come on, Jason, don't be like that. It's just something that I want to do and if you knew Lucas' dad, then he's going to need all the support he can get. Plus, with his brother and best friend out of town, it's going to be harder for him," she explained, referring to Nathan and Haley's absence. Jason nodded. "I get where you're coming from, Jason. I mean when my best friend and boyfriend went out of town, things didn't really go well. So I totally understand why you don't want me to spend the weekend with my ex-boyfriend," she said before she realised what she was saying.

"What?" Jason said trying to understand what had come out of Brooke's mouth.

"Uh, okay, so I forgot you didn't know that."

"You and Lucas dated?"

"Only for a little while."

"Well how come neither of you told me?"

"I don't know. I guess it wasn't important. That's the past," she tried to convince him. Jason sighed.

"I told you about me and Scarlett," Jason reminded her.

"Yeah, but that's different."

"Why?"

"Because… because I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she reached over and held his hands, "I'm really, really sorry," she gave him the big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but you have told me everything about you and Lucas, right? All the nitty, gritty stuff that I won't like?" Brooke nodded, but regretted it the instant she did it.

She just had the opportunity to come clean with her boyfriend but instead she'd lied to him again. _'So much for the new and improved Brooke Davis'_ she thought to herself.

Jason smiled at her and leant over to kiss her.

"Then I'm fine with you going with Lucas," he told her, "I hope you have fun."

"Thanks," she smiled, "Me too."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. A Road Trip

**Chapter 6: A Road Trip**

Brooke stared out of the window, paying interest to the scenery they passed on their way to Jacksonville. Out of boredom, Brooke had taken to counting how many yellow cars they passed. Since leaving her house after school, she and Lucas had barely uttered two words to each other that wasn't about if either of them were hungry or comfortable. She glanced at Lucas, who was busy concentrating on the road ahead and listening to the music that was playing on the CD player. Brooke noticed that he'd barely looked at her since they had left unless absolutely necessary.

Brooke let out a deep sigh and bit her bottom lip both in frustration and despair. She had no idea what to do to rectify the situation. She'd thought that he'd accepted her apology but since Jason came back, Lucas had spent less time around her and didn't phone her every night like he had the week previously. During practices and lunches, he'd be okay up until the point Jason would arrive and Brooke was torn between her boyfriend and her old friend.

Finally, Brooke got the courage to do something about it and turned off the CD Player.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked trying to keep his tone down and from yelling at her.

"Do you realise that we've been on the road for 45 minutes and neither of us has spoken to one another?" she informed him, crossing her arms.

"That's not true, Brooke. I asked you if-"

"Asking me if I waswearing my seatbeltdoesn't count, Lucas." she interrupted, "This is becoming ridiculous. You know, we're friends and now it's like we hardly know one another. I'm sure strangers would talk more than we are."

"Brooke…"

"What's the matter, Lucas? You barely look at me now and it hurts that we can't talk," she told him truthfully, only just realising that it was hurting her feelings.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Brooke, and believe me that it wasn't my intention. I just… it's…" he struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

"It's Jason, isn't it?" Lucas didn't reply and Broke sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him and vice versa, but I guess I just got caught up in making sure you settled in and catching-up. Jason didn't really fit into the picture until he came back."

Lucas nodded and sighed, taking his eyes off the road to look at her properly, "I'm sorry if you got the impression I was mad at you. I'm not," he told her apologetically. He reached over to give her knee a pat before returning his interest in the road.

"Okay," Brooke accepted before shifting in her seat, "But I still have the feeling that you want to say something to me," Lucas glanced at her quickly, "Lucas, you can talk to me about anything, okay?" she reassured.

"I just have a few and I hope you don't think that they're too personal," he told her, concerned about her reaction to the questions he was about to ask.

"Shoot."

"Okay… is Jason your first boyfriend in Beaufort?" he asked. Brooke nodded.

"These questions are about Jason," she muttered now unsure about where this was going, "Yes, he is."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Two months."

"That's almost as long as we were," he said not completely out of Brooke's earshot, "Are you happy?"

"Lucas…" she began before sighing, "Yes." Lucas simply nodded.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Lucas asked the question.

"Why haven't you slept with him yet?"

Brooke shot him a look that told him he'd crossed the line by asking it.

"How did you know that?"

"Jason said-"

"Jason told you or did you ask?" she questioned angrily, "Or am I just locker-room talk now?"

"Geez, Brooke, calm down," he told her, although realised that she was understandably upset, "He… he was just wondering how long you've been holding off for." Brooke looked at her hands in embarrassment.

"I can't believe he asked you that," she said quietly.

"Look, I'm sure he was just concerned and worried it might be him, rather than you. I personally think it's kind of cool."

"But not true, right? Come on, Lucas, you know what I was like. You know what _we_ were like."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"Truthfully? I saw how happy Tutor Girl was with Nathan and how their relationship survived even though they weren't sleeping together. Kind of made me realise that I didn't need to offer guys what they wanted in order to have somebody who loves me."

"I could have told you that," Lucas told her sincerely, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Although it has been hard not to… y'know. He's hot," she grinned. Lucas smiled back. Brooke sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Do you think sex ruined us?"

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You know what I mean. Our first date was pretty much getting drunk, getting matching tattoos and getting it on. And the rest of our relationship followed those lines," she said.

"I don't know, Brooke."

"Because I was thinking about it and I know you and Peyton never slept together but you still had that… connection, you know? It seemed like I was giving you all the physical stuff and Peyton gave you all the emotional stuff."

"Brooke, that's not true. At the time, it must have felt like that, but honestly, I was confused. I thought I wanted Peyton because… I don't know why. But I also realised I wanted you more. Typically, that realisation came after you found out… but the point is that I had all I wanted from you and then some. I just screwed it up. It wasn't you," Lucas said.

"But you get what I mean, right?" Lucas nodded, "Peyton and Nathan had no relationship besides sex, and you and I seemed to do it all the time… Jake ended up with a baby when he and Nikki slept together. It seems to ruin everything," she told him, "And I guess that's why I decided that I have a new chance to be a better person now that I'm in Beaufort."

"I can see that. But you're already a good person, Brooke. You're smart, you're Student President… I think that maybe you're on the right track. Maybe more people should be like you."

"You want to see more people who lie to their boyfriends?" she asked, only half-joking.

"You don't need to lie to Jason or me. I'm not… okay, I'm a little jealous, but I'm happy for you and respect your decision. And if he can't accept our friendship, then maybe you shouldn't be with him." Brooke smiled slightly.

"I think the problem is that he understands too much. I've never really been with a guy like that – aside from you, of course, and we all know how _that_ turned out," she said.

There was another short silence which was disturbed by a sudden burst of laughter from Lucas.

"What?" Brooke asked, somewhat amused by Lucas' outburst. He glanced at her and began laughing again, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked slightly paranoid.

"Oh no, it's not that," he reassured, "I was just thinking that if we had known Peyton liked girls back then, then you and I might probably have still been together and we wouldn't have had all that drama," he said. Brooke thought about what he'd said and also burst into laughter.

"It would have been nice to know!" Brooke agreed nodding her head.

* * *

Scarlett drummed her nails on the diner table as she pretended to be interested in whatever her friends were saying. When she spied Jason and his friends enter The Diner, she almost jumped up in excitement and motioned them towards her group of friends. Squeezing in to all available spaces, the group ordered food and randomly chatted amongst themselves. Scarlett looked at Jason. 

"So, where's Brookie?" she asked sweetly, "She left pretty quickly after school today."

Jason quickly glanced at his ex-girlfriend, annoyed that she was talking to him since she hadn't been the friendliest to him after their break-up last year.

"She's away for the weekend."

"Really? Where did she go?" Scarlett asked, her interest peaked.

"Tree Hill."

"That is strange for her to go. Any particular reason?" Scarlett questioned. Jason shrugged.

"Lucas was going up there and Brooke decided to join him. Actually, I think he invited her to go," Jason said, wording it carefully as he knew that Scarlett enjoyed twisting things around.

"Ah… so Brooke Davis and her 'good friend' Lucas Scott are on a road trip? Visiting Tree Hill, where there are lots of memories for them both?" she grinned widely. Jason sighed.

"I know what you're trying to do, Scarlett, and I'm telling you know to stop it," he warned.

"You know, they were awfully, awfully close while you were away…" she began, "I never got why they were so close, rumour has it that they dated in Tree Hill. That doesn't strike you as odd that they suddenly want to go away together, does it?" Scarlett was enjoying watching Jason squirm.

"Whatever you're going to say, I suggest you forget it. I trust Brooke and unlike some, I know she won't be jumping into bed with the first guy she sees when my back is turned," he shot back, referring to Scarlett's activities, "Lucas is a cool guy and Brooke's already told me what happened between them and that was over a long time ago. They're just friends, why is it so hard for you to understand?" Jason asked irritated with his former girlfriend.

"Because, Jason, it's virtually impossible for a guy and a girl to be 'just friends'. And as for this whole 'virgin' thing she's got going on, I don't buy it, and I don't know why you do either."

"My girlfriend doesn't lie to me, Scarlett," he said, "I'm out of here. I just remembered why I was so happy when we broke up," he told her as he got up and left The Diner with some of his friends.

Scarlett frowned and contemplated on what she could do next. Then, pulling out her cellphone, she dialled a number.

"Hey Gloria, it is Scarlett."

"Hey, how are you?" the girl replied on the other end.

"Listen, do you have that cousin that goes to Tree Hill High?" Scarlett asked.

"Uh, Mary? Yeah, sure. She's in her senior year now, I think. Why?"

"I need you to do me a favour. Can you ask your cousin what she knows about Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott?" Gloria agreed to do what Scarlett asked and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" one of Scarlett's friends questioned. Scarlett's grin grew wider.

"You'll see," she said, "Little Miss Perfect is about to take a fall."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. A Reunion

**Chapter Seven: A Reunion**

Brooke and Lucas pulled up in front of the Scott family home. Lucas had told Dan and Deb that Brooke would be joining him and they had agreed to let Brooke stay in one of their spare bedrooms.

"Ready to do this?" Brooke asked. Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"Not really. I don't really want to face Dan," Lucas told her truthfully. Brooke patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Broody. I'm here and it's only two nights. Plus, you can make excuses like you're driving me to the mall, or we're meeting Peyton or something," she said. Lucas gave her a half-smile and the two got out of the car, leaving their suitcases in the car.

They rang the doorbell and Lucas shifted nervously, he glanced at Brooke who also looked nervous, "Don't worry," he told her, "it's okay to be nervous," he reassured both himself and her.

"It's not just that. It's weird to be back in this place again," she whispered referring to their town. The door opened and Deb stared back at them.

"Lucas. Brooke," she said, "How nice to see you both," she greeted allowing them in. They both hugged her briefly and walked into the living room, where Dan was sat.

"Son," he said looking up at Lucas, "Welcome home," he pulled Lucas into a hug, and Lucas clearly looked uncomfortable. Dan then looked at Brooke and grinned, "Miss Davis, it's lovely to see you again. I hear you'll be staying with us for a few days," Dan then pulled Brooke into an awkward hug.

"Hi, Mr Scott. Thank you for letting me stay," she said as sweetly as she could without wanting to vomit.

Lucas and Brooke sat down and listened to Dan talk about basketball, Tree Hill and his dealership before making their excuses and going to get their suitcases from the their car.

"Please tell me there's a lock on my door," Brooke pleaded, shuddering at the thought of Dan all over her. Lucas put a reassuring arm around her.

"I'm sorry, but he's at the dealership most of the time. And it's only-"

"-two days," Brooke finished off for him, "Keep reminding me."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas finished their breakfast and got into their car. Brooke had suggested that Lucas dropped Brooke at Peyton's before he went to the Rivercourt, and then they'd all meet up for lunch. 

"Too bad Nathan and Haley are in Florida," she said to Lucas as she looked around the surroundings that brought back so many memories, "It would have been a nice little reunion."

Lucas nodded, "I guess we came a weekend too early. They come back to North Carolina next week."

"Maybe they can come play in Beaufort," Brooke suggested, "I mean, we have a pretty good club… not to mention your living room is the size of one."

"It's not that big," Lucas said thinking of his new home in Beaufort, "But getting Haley to play would be a good idea," Lucas agreed as they pulled up to Peyton's house.

"Are we here already?" Brooke asked in disbelief. She'd chosen to surprise Peyton with her arrival so hadn't told Peyton she was coming, "God, I remember the journey being longer."

"Want me to come with you?" Lucas asked, seeing Brooke's hesitation. Brooke shook her head.

"No, it's okay...but," she paused as she turned to Lucas, "what do I say? I know her sexuality shouldn't really change her or anything, but it's kind of weird. Am I supposed to…?"

"Start with 'hello'," Lucas suggested, "and I can assure you that once you meet her, you'll be back in your old habits. Nails, gossip, etcetera," he told her. Brooke nodded and got out of the car.

"I'll call you when we're on our way to the Rivercourt," she said.

"Okay," Lucas started the car up again, "And don't worry, you'll be fine," he added as he drove off.

Brooke looked at the house in front of her. She could remember countless times where there'd be no hesitation for her to walk into the house as if she owned it. It didn't matter if Peyton was in the shower, in the middle of dinner, or still in bed with Jake; Brooke had no qualms about walking in.

But now Brooke was having second thoughts. She hadn't spoken to Peyton for a while, and if it hadn't been for Lucas, she wouldn't even have known about the changes in her friend's life.

Finally, Brooke took a deep breath and started to walk towards the house. She rang the doorbell before she had time to change her mind.

"Who is it?" came a yell from the upstairs window. Brooke smiled to herself as she heard Peyton's voice.

"Uh, delivery for P. Sawyer," Brooke replied, trying to hide her actual voice.

"Leave it on the doorstep."

"You need to sign for it," Brooke couldn't hide her grin. She heard Peyton groan at little and then footsteps coming down the stairs. Brooke held her breath as the door slowly opened.

"Wha-" Peyton began as she opened the door and saw who was standing there.

"Surprise!" Brooke squealed with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oh my god, Brooke!" Peyton ran forward and hugged her friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Lucas is here to visit Dan so I tagged along. Am I going to be standing out here forever?" Brooke said, reminding Peyton that she was still standing outside. Peyton let her in and they went into the living room.

"When did you arrive and where are you staying?"

"Last night. I'm staying at Dan's with Lucas," Peyton made a face, "I know, I know. But it's not bad. I lock my door to keep the pervy old man out." Brooke explained to Peyton.

"You could stay here," Peyton offered.

"No, it's okay. I hear you've already got yourself a roommate," Broke winked as Peyton blushed, "Lucas told me the news."

"That's a relief. I was wondering how to break it to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's no problem, although it would have been nice to hear it from you first."

"I know. I was just worried about what you'd think of me. I mean, everyone was pretty shocked and I didn't know how you'd take it."

"Are you kidding?" Brooke said, "You know you can tell me anything. Just because I live in Beaufort, doesn't mean we can't still talk. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Brooke," Peyton put an arm around her. Brooke smiled.

"So, how did it happen? A drunken moment during a party? Got bored of boys and decided to experiment? What?"

"Brooke, you don't want to hear about this," Peyton began blushing even more furiously.

"Um, hello! This is me, remember? I'll consider it a personal insult if you don't tell me every single detail – and most importantly – how Jagielski took the news." Brooke said all in one breath.

"Okay, okay. Well, I never told you this, but ages ago while you were still here, Anna and I kissed. She was confused and she thought that maybe I felt the same but I didn't. Then she moved and we began emailing and pretty soon – I don't know, I'd fallen in love with her somehow. And she came to visit and things just happened. So… I told Jake and Anna told her parents. Jake was shocked to say the least but he respected my decision and he moved back with his parents and Anna moved in."

Brooke listened to her friend's account of her change in relationships, "As long as you're happy, right?" she said. Peyton nodded.

"I am happy. Very happy," Peyton beamed.

"Then I'm happy," Brooke said.

* * *

Lucas took a well earned break from shooting hoops with his Rivercourt friends, having forgotten how good it felt to do so. He took a heavy gulp from a nearby bottle of water and took a moment to bask in the sunshine. 

"So, man, how does it feel to be shootin' it with us again?" Skills asked him as he sat down next to Lucas. Lucas grinned.

"So good. Beaufort's nice, but Tree Hill is just… home."

"Yeah well, I don't see you complaining about that big ol' pad you've got up there," Skill laughed, "Remind me to drop by sometime." Lucas nodded.

"Sure, I'd love you all to swing by," Lucas sighed contently as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Speaking of, what's this I hear of you bringing along Brooke Davis?" Lucas looked up at Skills.

"What of it? I was coming to Tree Hill, we both used to live here, she came along for the weekend," Lucas explained.

"You sure that's all that's going on? I know you, man, and I know how you felt about Brooke way back when. I also remember how bummed you were when she left. How much do you want to bet that you chose to move to Beaufort because of her?"

Lucas shook his head, "Coincidence?" he offered, "Andy wanted to start up a new business, Beaufort came up and I just agreed," Skills raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's your prerogative. Just don't screw it up again this time."

"We're not even dating. She's got a boyfriend back in Beaufort. We're just friends." Skills snorted.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Speaking off, here she comes now." Skills nodded over to where Brooke and Peyton were making their way towards them.

"Is it lunchtime already?" Lucas asked getting up.

Brooke and Peyton grinned as they approached the boys, Peyton running up to hug Lucas and say hello. Brooke greeted the guys at the Rivercourt and sat down at the bench, where they talked about Tree Hill, Beaufort and Lucas.

"I'm hungry," Brooke mused out loud after some time.

"I'll get you some food," Mouth piped up to their amusement.

"Is Karen's Café still open?" Brooke asked, realizing that Karen was now in Beaufort. Peyton nodded.

"Deb owns it now. She still kept the name though," Peyton explained casting a glance to Lucas, who confirmed it.

"Let's go there then," Brooke said as the gang made their way to Karen's.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas spent most of the day and the next morning apart as Lucas was busy with Skills, Fergie and Mouth, as well as Dan, and Peyton and Brooke had decided they'd rather go shopping. They met up for breakfast and dinner but other than that, they'd hardly had any contact. 

Brooke sighed as she finished packing up her belongings on Sunday evening. She'd said her goodbyes to the Rivercourt guys and Peyton an hour previously and had retired to Dan's house to pack up her suitcase.

Lucas knocked on her door, startling her, "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, stranger. You all packed?" Lucas nodded, "Two days isn't nearly enough. Next time, we're coming here for a week!"

Lucas laughed, "So, there's a next time?" Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, but I think I'll stay with Peyton. No offence to you or Dan but I am so much more comfortable in a house full of lesbians than Dan. Did you see the way he was oogling me over dinner?" she shuddered, "I am _so _out of here." Brooke said.

"Well, at least you didn't spend too much time with him. He wanted to do 'father/son' bonding time which more or less consisted of him trying to beat me at basketball and telling me how good he was in college before his injury sidelined him," Brooke chuckled.

"I think that's it," she said marveling at her suitcase packing skills, "When do we leave?"

Lucas looked at his watch, "Well, we could go now. I said goodbye to Dan and there's a box of chocolates on the coffee table from us, just to say thanks," Lucas explained.

"That was nice of you. Any chance you put arsenic in them?" she joked.

"Nope, sorry. I'll think of that next time."

"Well, I'm all ready to go. I'm packed, fed and I have Haley's email address so I am definitely emailing her and making her come down to Beaufort," she said proudly.

"Good girl. Are we going then?" Brooke nodded and Lucas helped her with her suitcase.

Once they were loaded into the car, Brooke sat in the car and pulled out her phone.

"Hey, baby, it's me. Uh, Lucas and I are leaving now and so we should be home soon, although it probably won't be until 10pm because there's a bit of traffic, so I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow morning. Take care," Brooke hung up the phone.

"Jason?" Lucas questioned. Brooke nodded.

"I got his voicemail so I left a message. I'm so tired," she yawned.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to sleep in the car," Lucas said as he started the engine, "Say goodbye to Tree Hill. We're going home."

They smiled at each other and started their long journey back to Beaufort, not realizing that once they'd get home, they'd have a huge mess to clean up, thanks to Scarlett.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

_I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. I now have an actual plan for this story so yay! _

_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Your comments mean so much to me and I hope you continue to show your support. _

_I also have to mention that, unless I work really hard, this will be the last update for about a week or so. I'm going to Greece on Wednesday and I need to pack and stuff. It's only a 5 day trip but it's a really intense trip as I'm in a new place every day. _

_Hopefully, I'll be able to write the chapters up while I'm on the plane/coach rides/free time so you won't have to wait much longer. _

_I apologize for this but it's a really important trip as I need to see as many temples/sculptures/pots as I can before my exams in June. _

_Please continue supporting this story as you have so wonderfully before and I'll see you all in a week!_

_Tejal x_


	8. A Revelation

**_Author's Note:_ **_I know I said the last chapter was the last one before I left, but I finished packing and had some free time so whipped this up._

_Have fun reading and I'll be back very soon!_

_Tejal x_

**Chapter Eight: A Revelation**

Lucas bit into an apple as he waited in Brooke's kitchen for his friend to appear. He looked at his watch, it had been almost ten minutes since he arrived, waiting to walk to school with her and she still wasn't ready.

"Brooke, come on. We're gonna be late!" he complained, hoping he wouldn't miss any lessons.

"Hold on, geez," she replied from her room, "I'm done." Less than twenty seconds later, she appeared in the outfit that had taken so long for her to choose.

"Good, you look great. Let's go," he said getting up. She pouted.

"You didn't even look!" she whined, stomping her foot. Lucas sighed as he grabbed his book bag and looked at her, nodding his head to give her his approval.

"What's the big deal, Brooke? It's only school."

"Yeah, but I've been away all weekend and I want to look good. Just so Jason remembers who I am," she told him as they walked out of the door.

"Okay, so somebody is paranoid," Lucas commented, "And just for the record, I don't think anybody could forget you." Brooke grinned, but it fell when Lucas added; "Your mouth is big enough."

Lucas groaned in pain when she hit him with her fist.

"Jerk!"

* * *

The two entered the school, animated in conversation, and didn't realise the tense atmosphere around them until somebody forcefully brushed Brooke's shoulder as they walked past. 

"Hey!" she said rubbing her shoulder, "Some people are so rude," she said. Lucas frowned as he looked behind them to see who the culprit was.

Brooke looked at all the people around them and she too frowned, noticing their glares, their 'tuts', their eyebrow raises and their stares.

"Um, Lucas?" Lucas turned to Brooke, "Why are all these people staring at us?" she whispered.

"What makes you think they're staring at us?" he whispered back.

"Because they are!" she told him, forcing him to look around them, where she correctly assumed they were looking at them.

"Okay, this is creepy," he said.

"Do I have something in my teeth or something?" Brooke asked. Lucas shook his head and then spied Jason and a few guys from the team approaching them.

"Oh, hey Jason!" Lucas said, hoping that they'd be able to tell them what happened, "Do you kn-"

Lucas was silenced by a blow from Jason across the cheek.

"Jason!" Brooke cried as she rushed to Lucas' aid, "What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Of course it'd make sense for you to side with him!" Jason said angrily.

"I wonder why that is. Let me see, because you _punched_ him!"

"And I'll do it again, believe me," Jason threatened.

"Okay, will you stop being such a jerk for, like, one minute and tell me what the hell is going on?" Brooke demanded to know.

"I think you know."

"I think I don't. Everyone is acting weird," Brooke told Jason motioning to the crowd forming, "especially you because you don't go around punching people."

Jason sighed, his jaw still tightened and his fist still in a ball. Brooke stood between Lucas and Jason.

"Jason, why don't we go somewhere and talk about… whatever it is you're freaking out about, okay?" she suggested, gently ushering Jason away from Lucas and the crowds. Jason reluctantly agreed and led Brooke to a nearby, empty classroom.

Brooke shut the door behind her and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, you want to tell me what's got into you or are you just going to pout?" she questioned, "I've never seen you angry like that – especially to Lucas who has done _nothing wrong_ as far as I know."

Jason just grunted and she shook her head.

"Jason, just talk to me," she pleaded.

"Like you talk to me?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

"You'll sleep with Lucas but you won't sleep with me?" he asked. Brooke stood there stunned for a moment.

"What?"

"What did you do this weekend? Did you really go to Tree Hill or did you just… disappear for a rendezvous somewhere with him?"

"Oh my god, you think I cheated on you?"

"Did you?"

"No!" Brooke insisted, "I can't believe you'd even think that!"

"So it's not true."

"It's lies."

"So you and Lucas never slept together?" Jason asked, relieved. Brooke stopped, unsure what to tell her boyfriend, "You did sleep together." he confirmed.

"Yeah, but that was, like… _ages _ago before I even moved here, while we were dating in Tree Hill," she told him, "Way before you."

"So, when I asked you if you'd ever slept with Lucas, and you said 'no', you were lying to me."

"Well, technically, I thought you were referring to this weekend, where I wasn't sleeping with Lucas. But you just added 'ever' so that mixes things up a bit."

"Let's be clear. You did not sleep with Lucas this weekend in Tree Hill – but you have before?" Brooke nodded and Jason sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't get this, Brooke! We've been dating for quite a while now and I don't want to pressure you or anything but we've never even gotten _close_ to sleeping with one another. You even get touchy when we cuddle," he told her. She shrugged.

"Look, I've had some horrible experiences in the past – as have you – and I made some mistakes. Is it so bad that I wanted to slow things down and take my time?"

"I told you about my past experiences." He said. She nodded.

"I know."

"So," he crossed his arms, "since we're going to be honest now, tell me about yours."

"You really don't want to know." Brooke warned him.

"Word is you were… you had a guy almost every night," Jason said quietly, "Is that true?"

"Yeah… I did, and I'm not proud of it but I was rich, bored and ignored. Mix that with hormones and alcohol and you get the idea. But none of that counts now."

"And what about Lucas?"

"What about him?"

"Well, I heard you dated for some while, which makes no sense if you were… sleeping around." Jason said. Brooke looked down at her feet.

"Lucas was different," she said quietly.

"Different meaning you loved him, right?" Jason stated, looking at the ground too, "I should have known. I mean, the way you look at each other, how you always seem to have these private jokes and just… everything."

Brooke moved closer to her boyfriend and he shifted slightly, unsure whether he wanted to welcome her or not.

"Who told you about Lucas and me?" she asked.

"Scarlett."

"I should have known," Brooke scoffed.

"She got some girl she knows in Tree Hill to give her some information. I don't know the details but she's the one who told me," Jason said.

"Okay, well," Brooke sighed, "did Scarlett's _friend_ tell you why Lucas and I broke up?"

Jason shook his head, "Only that you dated a while, were happy for a long time and then suddenly, after his accident or something, it all changed."

"He cheated on me," she watched as Jason's eyes widened, "with my best friend, Peyton." she continued, memories that she'd tried to repress flooding back to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Jason, it's taken us so long to get past all that and become friends again, so I'm sorry that you feel I'm spending a lot of time with Lucas, but I've only just got my friend back. I mean, it's not as if Lucas and I were friends for long before we started dating because I pretty much had no guy friends without having slept with them," she said all in one breath.

Brooke looked up at Jason and continued, "When Lucas and I started dating it was new for me because I'd never really had a long term relationship before. Not only that, but I fell for him; I fell for him quickly and I fell for him hard. And so when I found out about him and Peyton, it almost killed me. It took me a long time to even think about forgiving them and those months of my life were the darkest and hardest I ever had to face. I never want to go through that again and I would never, _ever_ put somebody else through that pain."

Jason rubbed her arms comfortingly as her eyes welled up with tears, reliving the pain for the past.

"Brooke..." he began.

"Jason, if you think that I cheated on you because you heard some rumours about what I _used_ to be like, then… then you obviously don't trust me as much as I thought you did."

"I didn't know about that, Brooke. I'm sorry that you had to go through that and I'm even sorrier for accusing you of doing it. I don't know what I was thinking letting myself believe anything Scarlett spews out. I'm sorry," he apologised, feeling guilty for what he'd done.

Brooke sighed and hugged Jason tightly, "It's okay. Just… apologize to Lucas, okay?" she requested.

"That'll be the first thing I do. What about Scarlett?"

"Oh, you leave Scarlett to me," Brooke said, "We're going to have words."

* * *

Jason entered the gym, heading towards Lucas. He immediately put his hands up, indicating he didn't want to fight. 

"Jason, whatever I've apparently done – I'm sorry, just don't hit me again, okay?" Lucas pleaded.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to apologize, actually."

"You do? Why?" Lucas asked, still slightly unconvinced.

"Because I listened to some rumors and gossip that weren't entirely true – courtesy of Scarlett, of course – and I made an idiot of myself, which was stupid of me."

"Okay, good." Lucas said, "Care to tell me what those rumors were? I'm guessing it has something to do with me and Brooke?"

"I found out you dated in Tree Hill."

"I thought you already knew that?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. But I found out this was a _sexual_ relationship and I got a bit jealous. I actually accused Brooke of sleeping with you this weekend."

"You know it's untrue, right?" Jason nodded, "Of course you do, as that would explain the not-hitting me part. Glad we cleared that up."

"Yeah," Jason said, shaking Lucas' hand in attempt for them to forget their differences.

"Anyway, Brooke would never cheat on you," Lucas told Jason.

"Because you cheated on her?" Jason questioned, causing Lucas to stop.

"Uh, she told you about that?" Jason nodded, "You must think I'm an ass, right?" Jason nodded again, "Yeah, I know I was. But you know, that's in the past and I'm just grateful she found it in her heart to forgive me and Peyton," Lucas explained.

"She's got a big heart." Jason stated.

"She does. And she'd never cheat on you because she loves you too damned much." Jason looked at Lucas, who nodded slowly, "I hope that you'll pay her the same courtesy because I don't know what would happen if she ever got hurt like that again."

Jason smiled, "Is this the part where you tell me if I hurt her, you'll break my legs?"

Lucas shook his head, "Nah, I'm pretty certain she'd do it herself. But if you do hurt her, then I'd prepare for the worst because the stuff she put _me_ through…" Lucas shook his head, "You don't want to get in her way."

"I know what you mean. I'm sure Scarlett's now wishing she never spread those rumors." Jason said, letting out a low whistle, "Hey, um, I hope we're still friends."

Lucas nodded, "Of course, man."

"So, you want to shoot some hoops?" Jason suggested in a bid to build bridges between him and the young man in front of him. Lucas nodded.

"Sure. I'd like that."

* * *

"Scarlett!" Brooke yelled as she saw the woman standing with her friends. Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned around to face Brooke. 

"What? You angry that your shady past came back and bit you in the butt?" Scarlett questioned.

"No, I'm angry that false rumors were spread around school because of you."

"False?" Scarlett laughed, "Puh-lease. You know full and well those are _facts_. Got it straight from Tree Hill."

"Well, you better check your facts because Lucas and I were over long before either of us moved to Beaufort. We're friends – something you probably couldn't be with a guy."

"Whatever, Brooke. You can run around like the frigging Virgin Mary all you want, but you were a slut in Tree Hill and you know it."

"Key word there; _was_. It's the past and I'm trying to rebuild my life because there is more to life than partying, getting drunk and sleeping around. Maybe you should try it." Brooke suggested.

"Brookie, you don't know a thing about my life."

"I do. And I bet you that while you're having all that 'fun', you're really lonely. And you wish that you could find some way out of it. How many times have you woken up and looked at the guy next t you, wishing you could remember his name, or how old he was, or even how you met him? I've been there and it seemed like I was stuck there but then I met Lucas and I learnt that there was more to life than that. Do yourself a favor, and do something else with your life, because sabotaging everybody else's is getting really old!"

With those words, Brooke turned on her heel and walked off, leaving a seething Scarlett behind her.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. A Visit

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, folks. I lost the book I wrote this chapter in and I'm currently mourning the loss of my favorite character from Lost. I want to kill things at the moment…_

**Chapter Nine: The Visit**

Just two days after the huge misunderstanding regarding Brooke and Lucas, Brooke was happily residing in her boyfriend's arms, pleased that the drama was behind them and that they'd been honest with each other. She was even happier to know that Lucas and Jason were still friends and that there was no major friction that she could see between the two men.

Brooke and Jason laughed at something that one of their friends said as they sat in The Diner on Wednesday night. Brooke looked at her watch, frowning slightly.

"You okay, babe?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah. I just thought Lucas was going to be here. It's not like him to be late," she said.

"Maybe he changed his mind or got into some car trouble," Jason offered. Brooke shrugged and took a sip of her soda.

"Is that him now?" someone asked pointing to a figure making his way to the entrance. Brooke looked behind her to see Lucas almost run into the restaurant and over to their table.

"You look happy," she commented as everyone shifted across to make room for him.

"That's because I am. Guess who's performing at The Sundial this Friday night?" he asked, referring to the local under-18s club they sometimes hung out at.

"Britney Spears?"

"Nope."

"Jessica Simpson?"

"No."

"Ashlee Simpson?"

"No!"

"Um… The Backstreet Boys!" Brooke suggested.

"Okay, first of all we're going to get you to listen to something that isn't for under 15s – and secondly of all, who do we know from Tree Hill?"

"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know," Lucas nodded.

"Dan Scott can sing?" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, can we be serious now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I think someone gave me sugar." Brooke apologized with a cheeky grin, "It's Haley isn't it," she questioned. Lucas nodded.

"Yup. I just got off the phone to Nathan and he said that they were so bummed about not being able to catch us while we were in Tree Hill that they're planning on taking a slight detour and play here in Beaufort before they go back to Tree Hill."

"That is so cool!" Brooke clapped her hands giddily, "Isn't that cool?" she asked Jason.

"Yeah… who are Nathan and Haley again?" Brooke elbowed him.

"Do you not listen to anything I say?" she questioned, "Nathan is Luke's brother, well half-brother but that's a different story, and Haley is his wife – not to mention, the next big thing. You'll love her," she promised.

"Well I'm in," Jason said before a chorus of agreements resounded through the group, "I guess our Friday night is more or less sorted," He said looking at Lucas and Brooke.

"Oh, I can't wait. When do they arrive?" Brooke asked.

"Friday morning, it's the earliest they could get here. They're staying with me until they leave Saturday afternoon." Lucas explained.

"This is going to be great. I haven't seen either of them since I left. They've been touring all this time?"

"Close to three months on the road. It's unbelievable," Lucas agreed.

"You ready to go?" Jason asked Brooke. She nodded, "Okay, I'll take care of the bill and drop you off home," he said getting up from his seat.

"You're leaving already?" Lucas asked, "I only just got here!" he protested.

"Ten o'clock curfew, Luke," she told him as she put her jacket on, "You should have got here earlier," she winked.

"I was taking care of important business and this is the thanks I get?" he asked in mock annoyance. Brooke laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Broody," she said patting his cheek afterwards, "I'll see you tomorrow!" she promised as she left The Diner with Jason.

* * *

Early Friday morning, the doorbell to the Hargrove-Roe estate rang loudly. Lucas rubbed excess sleep from his eyes as he opened the door to reveal a more-than-normally-insane Haley jumping into his arms with a cry. 

"BIL!" she yelled, almost knocking Lucas off his feet.

"It's Lucas…" he told her, still half-asleep, "Don't already tell me you've forgotten my name,"

"B.I.L. Brother-In-Law!" she reminded him, a little hurt he'd forgotten.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember!" he said kissing the top of her head, "I missed you." He said sincerely.

"Yeah I bet you did," she said as she walked into the house, "Nice place!" she commented with a low whistle, "Can I grab something to eat? I'm starved!"

"Sure, the kitchen's over there. Where's your husband?" he asked, but Haley had already disappeared in her quest for food.

Lucas' question was answered as he saw a figure stumbling towards them with three suitcases and a guitar case in hand.

"You okay, Nate?" Lucas asked giving his brother a hand.

"After three months of touring, you'd think I'm used to carrying all of her crap. We seem to accumulate more stuff as we go along. I mean how many souvenirs does one girl need?" Lucas laughed.

"You married her," Lucas told him. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me," he joked as they placed all the bags in the guest room, "Where is my wife, anyway?" Nathan asked.

"She found the kitchen. Do you want something to eat? Drink?"

"I'll grab a beer if that's okay," Nathan said following Lucas to the kitchen where Haley was busy raiding the contents of the fridge.

"So thanks for letting us stay," Nathan said gratefully as Lucas handed him a beer.

"It's nothing really. We've plenty of room and, plus, I miss hanging out with both of you," Lucas told him, "Thanks for agreeing to play here," he said to Haley, "I know it was supposed to be the end of your tour."

"Oh it's totally fine. Nathan and I wanted to see you and Brooke anyway. Speaking of, where is she?" Haley asked in between mouthfuls of a sandwich.

"Well, it's early so she's probably asleep. She's going to drop by before school though so you'll see her soon." Lucas stifled a yawn.

"How is she doing?" Nathan asked, "She must have been pretty stoked when you arrived, right?" Lucas shrugged.

"I guess. It's always nice to see a familiar face when you've moved someplace new." Lucas looked away from the two visitors who shared a look.

"So you and Brooke…" Nathan ventured.

"Are friends," Lucas finished, "Nothing more."

"Have you talked about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" Lucas asked, peeved at their question, "we're comfortable being friends and I doubt that'll change any time soon, especially since she's serious with Jason."

"Who's Jason?" Haley asked.

"Brooke's boyfriend. He's pretty cool actually. He's the captain of the basketball team." Lucas told them.

Nathan laughed, "Lucas Scott has been replaced?" Lucas glared at his younger, half-brother.

"It's not like that, Nate! Brooke and I are just friends and that's it. She's happy and I don't want to ruin that for her. I've hurt her enough before and I don't want to make any more mistakes," he insisted.

"If that's your story. All I can't believe is that you moved all the way from Tree Hill to the one place where she is and you're only content in being her friend."

"Okay, this discussion is closed now." Lucas said, "I'm going to grab a shower. Help yourself to anything you want," he said as he left the two standing in the middle of his kitchen.

"He's in denial." Haley stated as she watched Lucas' retreating figure.

"Totally."

* * *

Brooke rang the doorbell three times in her excitement. She didn't care that it was almost 7.30 in the morning; she wanted to see two of her old friends. 

Lucas opened the door and she quickly pushed him away, asking only "Are they here yet?"

"'Why good morning, Lucas. You're looking might fine today. Tell me; are Nathan and Haley here yet?'" he said in a high voice, trying to imitate Brooke, "They're in the living room."

"Thank you," she called as she raced into Lucas' living room where Nathan and Haley were curled up on the couch, watching highlights from ESPN.

"Tutor Wife!" Brooke called happily as she hurled herself at her friend. Haley grinned widely.

"Tigger!" She called as she hugged Brooke, "How are you doing?"

"Great now that you're here," Brooke said giving her another hug, "I love what you've done with your hair. Blonde does suit you," she commented on Haley's highlights. Haley touched it self-consciously and then smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks. You look great too," she said.

"Hey, gorgeous, don't forget about me," Nathan reminded Brooke as he gave her a hug.

"How could I?" she asked tightening the hug and then inspecting his hair, "Wow, you've really perfected the art of having the exact same hairstyle. Tutor Girl, next time try and convince him to get highlights too!" Brooke grinned.

"Okay, moving away from the crazy women now," Nathan announced, suddenly afraid for his hair.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," Brooke told them, "I can't wait to show you everything and everyone and tonight is going to rock," she said happily.

"Brooke's been advertising your performance all over the town. Expect a lot of people, Haley," Lucas warned her.

"She's been touring for three months. She must be used to big crowds by now," Brooke said. Haley shrugged.

"Well, I'm getting used to them but I still want to throw up every time I get up on stage," Haley cringed, butterflies already forming in her stomach, "Besides, let's not think about that. I want to know about what Brooke Davis has been up to."

"Oh the usual; cheerleading, Student President, getting Broody in and out of trouble…" Brooke trailed off.

"What about this Jason guy?" Haley asked. Brooke blushed and glanced at Lucas who pretended he had nothing to do with it.

"What's there to tell? Captain of the basketball team, my boyfriend, sweetest guy ever, has an annoying ex but we're over that and I'm happy. You'll love him. Lucas and Jason get on fine… apart from that time there was that huge misunderstanding and Jason punched him but that's it," Brooke said quickly, trying to move on. "Let's go check out the club you're playing in tonight. It's small but it's really nice and retro."

Brooke grabbed Haley's arm and started whisking her away to the front door, only looking over her shoulder to look at Lucas and say, "See you at school, okay?"

Nathan and Lucas looked stunned for a minute as Hurricane Brooke's appearance sunk in.

"So," Nathan said to Lucas, "Jason punched you, huh?" he smirked.

* * *

Later that night, Brooke and Jason arrived at The Sundial, accompanied by most of their friends. Brooke searched through the crowds for Lucas and Nathan, who'd arrived earlier, and quickly spotted them near the stage. 

"Hey," she said as she hugged Nathan again, "Told you I'd get here early."

"The club opened 10 minutes ago," Lucas complained.

"Yeah, well, you know 'early' really means 'a little late' in girl speak. I at least taught you that didn't I?" she winked. Lucas rolled his eyes. "And I brought a whole load of people to cheer for Tutor Girl." Brooke continued.

"Sweet." Nathan grinned, "So where's this boyfriend of yours?" he questioned.

"Oh he's gone to get me a drink."

"Well trained I see," Nathan commented.

"Of course," Brooke grinned just as Jason arrived with drinks, "Thank you, baby," she said kissing him on the cheek and turning to Nathan. "Jason, this is Nathan. Nathan, this is Jason," she said.

The two men shook hands, "I've heard a lot about you," Jason said.

"And I've heard stuff about you too. Now tell me, the bruise Luke had… was it big? Did it make him less pretty?"

Both Brooke and Lucas hit Nathan while Jason laughed. "It's all in the past. A misunderstanding."

"Huge." Lucas added.

"Very huge." Brooke chimed in.

Nathan looked at the three and shook his head, "If you say so."

The four made conversation for a while until the lights dimmed and Haley began her set. Brooke, Lucas and Nathan led the chants of 'Tutor Girl' that soon spread throughout the club floor.

Haley did her 30-minute set and each song was followed by a rapturous round of applause. Once she ended, there were shouts for an encore and she obliged by singing a final song.

During the song, Jason took Brooke out for a spin on the dance floor. Nathan could see Lucas' gaze following them as they danced. Brooke was laughing as Jason spun her around and eventually her head was resting on his shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"You okay, man?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I… I was just listening to Haley. She's really good."

"I know." Nathan said proudly.

"Uh, listen, I'm going to go get a drink. Be right back okay?" Lucas excused as he disappeared into the crowds.

Haley finished her song moments later and Brooke and Jason rejoined Nathan.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked, noticing his absence.

Nathan began to explain but was interrupted by Haley coming off the stage to join her husband and friends.

"Hon, that was great!" Nathan said giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, Tutor Wife, you rocked the house tonight. We might just need to get you back here," Brooke complimented. Haley grinned.

"Thank you. Where's Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah, he went to get a drink. He should be back by now though," Nathan commented.

While they waited, they all talked about Haley's performance and about life on the road.

Almost fifteen minutes had passed and there was no sign of Lucas.

"Hey, looks like Scarlett's got a new guy," Jason said pointing to a nearby area where Scarlett was busy devouring a figure's lips in a dark corner.

"Urgh," Brooke groaned, "Who is the unlucky guy this time?" she asked.

The four of them looked at Scarlett trying to get a glimpse of the newest boy to fall into her clutches. Eventually, Scarlett and her mystery man parted, allowing them to see who it was.

"Lucas!" Brooke cried as her eyes widened and jaw dropped in shock.

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay, you can throw rotten tomatoes at me now :)**


	10. A Double Date

**Author's Note: **Flashbacks are written in _italics. _

**Chapter Ten: A Double Date**

Brooke tore her eyes away from the sight of Lucas and Scarlett, and turned angrily to face her boyfriend, searching for answers.

"Why is Lucas sucking face with her?" she questioned, "Please tell me it's some sort of joke."

"Babe… I have no idea what Lucas is doing," Jason said, equally as stunned as the rest of the group.

"This has to be a joke because Lucas would never stoop that low… would he?" Brooke's mind suddenly turned to the time when she discovered he'd slept with that girl he had met at the bar. "This sucks," she proclaimed before grabbing Jason's hand, "I'm going home."

She said a quick goodbye to Nathan and Haley and quickly left the club, her boyfriend in tow.

In the car, she was still silently fuming.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Brooke," Jason said, "So what if he and Scarlett were making out? It doesn't mean anything… and if it does, then it's none of our business."

"I have no problem with him finding somebody but does it have to be her? Of all people, he knows how much she hates me and her reputation with guys." Brooke babbled.

"Look, I understand that you're somewhat jealo-"

"I am not jealous!" Brooke cut him off, pointing a finger at him, "I don't want Lucas getting hurt and I know that any relationship - being just a fling or, God forbid, something more – will just end badly. Very, very badly."

There was an uncomfortable silence that came between the two as they pulled up in front of Brooke's house.

Brooke sighed, "What does he think he's doing, Jason. You understand where I'm coming from, right?" Jason nodded, "What happened? One moment he's hanging out with Nathan, and then he goes AWOL on us and ends up with Scarlett. She's never going to let us forget it."

"We'll talk to him tomorrow, okay? Maybe he was drunk. I'm sure there's some explanation and we will get to the bottom of it. Just get some sleep and we'll deal with it tomorrow." Brooke nodded and Jason kissed her softly, watching her exit his car and enter her own house before driving off.

Inside, Brooke lay down on her bed and took a deep breath, hoping that this wasn't going to have any bad repercussions on anybody.

She glanced at the photo frames that were gathered on her bedside table and her eyes settled on one taken with Lucas a few weeks ago. She really hoped that this incident wouldn't drive them apart.

* * *

Lucas tried to ignore the gossip traveling at light speed through the halls. He knew that gossip traveled fast, but in Beaufort, he'd already got several calls Saturday _morning_ asking him if he was with Scarlett. 

He couldn't understand the fascination until Shawn clued him in Sunday night.

"_Usually nobody cares about who gets with Scarlett. She has a reputation. Guys who nail her come a dime in a dozen."_

"_Even you?" Lucas had asked._

"_Are you kidding me? Rachel keeps me on a tight leash and I don't go for the cheerleading types." Shawn had said, "But a lot of guys do."_

"_So why is everybody taking an interest in me and her?"_

"_Because you're the ex-boyfriend of her worst enemy, who just happens to be dating her ex-boyfriend. It's almost incestuous, really." Lucas shot Shawn a look. "Most people just think you're doing it to make Brooke jealous and everyone knows Scarlett's wanted Jason back since they broke up. Brooke got to him first and I think it's all too convenient that Scarlett suddenly hooked up with you."_

"_So she's using me to get back to Brooke."_

"_Isn't she? What really happened?" _

Lucas came back to reality when he spied Brooke by her locker. He rushed over to her, calling her name but was disheartened when she just looked at him and rolled her eyes. He managed to catch up to her before she left her locker.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I think we need to talk."

"Hm, ya think? What could there possibly be to talk about?" Brooke said dryly.

"Please?"

"No thank you. I have actual people I want to see." Brooke began to walk away, noticing that people were staring and hoping they could see some drama.

"Brooke… it'll only take a couple of minutes, okay?" Lucas promised. Brooke nodded and Lucas led her to an empty classroom.

"Make it quick," she said as he shut the door.

"Nathan and Haley told me you were pissed at The Sundial on Friday night. I tried calling you all weekend but-"

"I was busy." Brooke told him.

"You were ignoring me, Brooke. I know because Haley called to say goodbye and you obviously weren't busy to have a thirty minute phone conversation with her," Lucas said. "I know you know about me and Scarlett."

Brooke groaned, "Don't even go there, Lucas. I'm just going to chalk it down to temporary insanity and maybe after another week, we can start talking again."

"We're dating." Lucas said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked, "Please tell me you're not seriously talking about Scarlett Whitmore here."

"Brooke… I admit that on Friday night I was drunk and she was just there and maybe that was a mistake. But, well, she called and asked me out and I agreed."

"Why would you do that?" Brooke demanded, "Why on Earth would you want to date her?"

"She's not all bad."

Brooke rolled her eyes in reply.

"Do you know what kind of reputation she has? She sleeps with a different guy every night!"

"And as I recall, that was you not so long ago." Lucas shot back without realizing what he'd said. Brooke looked at him in horror.

"I can't believe you just… you know what, forget it. Enjoy your little life with Little Miss Slut; just don't expect me to be happy for you."

"This may come as a shock to you, but this is _my_ life and I can do what I want. Who are you to tell me who I can or cannot date?" Lucas yelled angrily.

"I'm looking out for you, Lucas. But if you don't want my input, then you won't get it." Brooke said as she walked out of the classroom, bumping into Jason as she did.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Lucas is dating Scarlett."

"Yeah, I know. Scarlett told me, hoping to gauge a reaction from me. I told her that I couldn't care less and Lucas was a good guy and the next thing I know, she invited us out for a double date tonight."

"What did you say to that?" Brooke asked. Jason looked guiltily at the floor. "Jason!"

"What could I say? At least with this, we can prove we're not jealous of them and I bet they hardly even like each other. I have a feeling that after one date with Scarlett, Lucas will realize what an ass he was being."

Brooke sighed, "Fine. One double date and that's it." Jason nodded, "But you have to make it up to me. Preferably with chocolates."

Jason grinned, "Of course. I'll make it up to you. But you never know, you might end up enjoying the evening," he suggested, but she silenced him with a look.

"I think you can start making it up to me right now." Brooke told him leading him away to the lunch hall.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're doing this," Brooke asked as she and Jason pulled up to the restaurant where they were due to have dinner with Lucas and Scarlett. 

"Because we support their relationship," Brooke gave him a look, "Because you love me and I will totally make it worth your while," Jason corrected himself. Brooke nodded.

"Okay, but if I'm not having fun, I'm totally faking a headache and we're getting out of there." She warned him as he helped her out of the car.

Brooke and Jason entered the restaurant and were shown to where Scarlett and Lucas were already seated. Lucas gave them a small smile as they joined the table while Scarlett grinned widely.

"Brooke, you look adorable," she said mock-kissing Brooke on both cheeks before looking at Jason and doing the same, "My, my, you look handsome."

"Uh, why don't you take a seat, guys?" Lucas suggested, beginning to pull out a chair for Brooke, but she declined and pulled it out herself.

"I thought you were going to be nice," Jason whispered as they got settled.

"She started it…" Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"But she was being nice," Jason argued.

"She's never nice, Jase." Brooke reminded him as the waiter handed them the menus.

"Why don't Brooke and I go powder our noses while the boys order for us."

"Um…" Brooke hesitated trying to come up with an excuse, "I'm really picky over food so I think I'll be better off ordering for…ow!" Brooke glared at Jason while rubbing her leg. He gave a silent plea and she sighed, "You know what, I will come with you. Jason, I'll have whatever you're having," she said smiling as she got up.

The two remaining men looked at one another uncomfortably as the girls left.

"You know she thinks you're just trying to make her jealous, don't you?" Jason said finally as he immersed himself in the menu.

"I'm not trying to do that, Jason. I'm happy for you guys – honestly. So what if Scarlett and I happened to… like each other," Lucas defended.

"Well from one boyfriend to another, good luck with it." Jason said, "Honestly. I've been there and…" he let out a low whistle and shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ladies' room, Brooke sighed as she waited for Scarlett to finish her make-up. 

"Aren't you done yet?" Brooke questioned, growing more and more impatient. Scarlett looked at her.

"You don't look too pleased to be here," she commented.

"That's because I'm not. Come on, Scarlett, you hate me. I took Jason away from you, blah, blah, blah. You've been giving me crap since I got here and now suddenly you want to be best friends? I'm not buying." Brooke told her matter-of-factly. Scarlett sighed.

"I'm trying to make an effort."

"Please don't act like you like me. I know you don't so can we just drop this stupid charade? You're the one who spread the rumors about me and Lucas to Jason."

"Those weren't rumors, Brooke," Scarlett said, "And anyway, like it hurt anyone. You and Jason are joined to the lip – as always, and Lucas is with me. Everyone's happy."

"You wish," Brooke muttered, "Are you done?"

"Almost," Scarlett said applying a coat of lipstick.

"Can I say something?" Brooke asked.

"Am I stopping you?" Brooke ignored the comment.

"If you're serious about Lucas, then tell me now because I don't want to see him hurt. And if you do hurt him, then you'll have to deal with me because he is one of my best friends."

"Relax, Brookie. I have no idea where this is going yet. This is only our first real date. And plus, he keeps making goo-goo eyes at you."

"That isn't true. He's over me and we're just friends," Brooke insisted, irritated with Scarlett's insinuation.

"You use that line more often than those celebrities who tell everyone they're just 'close-friends', but guess what? In the end, they're always together. It's obvious that Jason loves you and you love Jason – but have you really thought about how Lucas feels? The only reason that we ended up together in The Sundial was because he was bummed at seeing you and Jason playing 'Happy Families'. He can tell you over and over again that he's cool with it but you just have to look at him to know he isn't."

Brooke thought for a moment before crossing her arms.

"So, why are you dating him if he's 'so into me'?" Brooke asked, trying to act as if she wasn't buying it.

"Are you kidding? He's the hottest guy aside from Jason. And I think I deserve at least one night being wined and dined by him. His house is huge and he seems like a pretty good screw." Scarlett grinned. Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"You do realize that you're talking about one of my best friends, right? And I will go over there right now and tell him you're only using him to get another notch on your bedpost."

Scarlett shrugged, "Go on. See if I care. The thing is, he probably won't believe you anyway because nobody likes a jealous ex. And even if he does, you really think he cares that I'm using him? He's using me to get to you, or at the very least, forget about you. Relax, hon, you got the good guy."

Scarlett sauntered out of the bathroom, leaving a confused and angry Brooke in her wake.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the dinner, Brooke barely ate her food, hardly conversed with anybody and then skipped dessert because of her 'sudden headache'. Jason helped cover half of the bill and walked Brooke to his car. 

"Are you okay now?" Jason asked once they began driving away, "You seemed really different after you came back with Scarlett."

"Scarlett's using Lucas, and he's using her." Brooke said quietly. Jason nodded.

"I know."

"You do?" Jason nodded as he looked at Brooke.

"It's pretty obvious really, Brooke. Lucas kept sneaking looks at you, and when I caught him, he tried avoiding us both. It's clear he's still into you no matter what he says," Jason explained.

"What am I supposed to do, Jason?"

"Do you feel the same way?"

"No! Of course not." Brooke said all too quickly, "I mean I'll always feel something for him but I love you."

"Is it possible you love us both? It's not uncommon to. You're just confused."

"Jason!"

"It's true, Brooke. Whenever we're alone, it's all fine and then when he comes along, you seem to cool off. You're more concerned with making sure he's comfortable around us that you almost completely forget about me," Jason told her, "I've tried to just push it aside but, Brooke, it's getting frustrating."

"What are you saying?" Brooke asked. Jason shrugged.

"Maybe _we_ should cool off."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Brooke questioned. Jason shook his head.

"No, I'm just proposing a little break. No dates, no phone calls, no contact. It's for me too; I think it'd make us stronger."

"It could break us apart."

"That's a risk we have to take. I do love you, Brooke. But I can't have a third person in this relationship. Anyway, they say absence makes the heart fonder," Jason added a small laugh to lighten the mood.

"How long?" Brooke wondered.

"A week? I think that should be enough. But I want you to act like you normally would. If during the week you feel like you don't want to be with me anymore, than that is fine because we can make it a clean break. I'd rather you tell me after the week, than somewhere down the line when we're both frustrated with each other and it's killing us to be in this relationship."

"A week, huh?" Brooke sniffed as her eyes filled with tears, "That's going to be long."

"It'll breeze by. I'll pick you up at your house in a week's time and we'll go have dinner and talk, okay?" Brooke nodded reluctantly and hugged Jason tightly.

"I love you." Jason told her. She nodded.

"I love you too," she smiled through her tears and got out of the car, giving him a small wave as he began to drive off.

She stood in her driveway in tears. In one evening, she'd lost one of her best friends and her boyfriend and suddenly she wondered how she'd face the following week.

She sighed before telling herself she was being ridiculous.

If her relationship with Jason could survive Scarlett, old rumors and an old boyfriend, then they were going to get through this.

After all, it was only one week… right?

**To Be Continued….**


	11. A Week

_**Author's Note: **This was one of the hardest chapters to write for several reasons but mainly because I had no idea which path to take. I'd written several different scenarios but I settled on this one. Take a deep breath, guys. There's not long left._

**Chapter 11: A Week**

"This is getting ridiculous," Jessica told Brooke as she spied Brooke casting another longing look at Jason, "You don't you just apologise to the guy and get back together?"

Brooke sighed and looked at her best friend, annoyed she had to explain it for the umpteenth time, "Jess, the deal was to have a week's break so I can sort my head out, and it has only been a day." Brooke sighed as she saw Jason disappear into the main building with some of his friends.

"Well, roll on next week because I for one am getting sick and tired of you seeing him and getting that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The 'I-can't-live-without-him' look. The same goes for Lucas."

"I have not been looking at Lucas. In fact, I haven't even seen him."

"That's because you've been avoiding him. You even got Brenda Wallis to switch places with you in English."

"The window seat was making me cold." Brooke told Jessica.

"It's so obvious what you're doing. Instead of taking the short-cut through the computer rooms to get to English, you go the long way around," Jess said.

"I felt like taking a walk." Jessica sighed deeply.

"You make me want to pull out my hair, you know that?" Jessica said as she turned to Rachel, who took the opportunity to take Brooke away before Jessica exploded.

"Come on, Brooke, we better get our asses to World History," she said patting Jessica supportively on the shoulder.

The two girls walked away from Jessica and entered the main building block, arm-in-arm. Brooke stopped dead as she saw Jason talking to a girl at the end of the corridor. Finally, she saw the girl hand him a piece of paper with her number on it and give him a shy wave before they both walked in their separate directions.

The girl had a smile plastered on her face as she walked towards them but upon seeing the look Brooke was giving her, quickly wiped it off and upped her walk to a brisk.

"Can you believe her?" Brooke asked Rachel as the girl wandered into a classroom, "We haven't even broken up yet and she's already trying to get her claws into him," Brooke gave a disgusted grunt.

"Okay, somebody's been sniffing glue because you know as well as I do that Jason was asking her out, not the other way around," Rachel told her gently, "He told Shawn that he was going to go out on a few dates this week. Just an experiment, nothing will happen, I promise."

"Other people?" Brooke cried, "Other people!" she repeated "he never said anything about other people!"

"Isn't this week supposed to be about that? Clearing your heads so you can see if your really want to be together? You said it yourself not five minutes ago," Rachel reminded her.

"But that was before 'other people'!" Brooke sighed. "God, I wish things could just go back, back to it was before where we were happy and together and before-"

"Lucas?" Rachel interjected, Brooke gave her a look "I know it's hard, honey, but this is the best for both of you. Wouldn't you rather be secure in your relationship than the two of you constantly worrying that the other is thinking about someone else?" Brooke nodded slowly, "Then just suck it up. Get your feelings in check and in a few days, tell him how you feel."

Brooke sighed and nodded, realising that Rachel was right and it was probably for the best anyway.

"Fine, but if that girl goes anywhere near him, I'll-" Brooke threatened.

"She won't," Rachel said before her features darkened, "Okay, not to be the bearer of more bad news but Lucas is coming our way," Brooke quickly looked behind her and frowned.

"I don't want to see him," she informed Rachel.

"Well, honey, you're going to have to talk to him if you want to be with Jason again. Otherwise this week is worthless."

"Come on, we have World History," she said dragging Rachel away.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

"I have a week to talk to him," Brooke said as she cast a quick glance over her shoulder at Lucas and walked around the corner, far away from him as possible.

* * *

"Brooke, honey?" her mom called from downstairs, "Lucas is on the phone!" 

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Tell him I'm busy," she yelled back. Her mother hesitated before relaying the message back to Lucas.

Mrs Davis walked up the stairs and knocked gently on Brooke's door.

"Come in," Brooke said, "What do you want?" she asked her mother.

"What's going on? This is the twenty-fifth time Lucas has called in almost a week and you still refuse to talk to him. Are you having a problem?"

"He's the one with the problem, not me."

"You haven't spoken to Jason either, except he hasn't been calling and I haven't seen you go out on any dates with him. Is everything okay?" she questioned further.

"We're taking a small break. It should end tomorrow anyway but…" Brooke sighed before looking up at her mother, "Did you ever have feelings for two guys?"

Mrs Davis closed Brooke's room door and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Why? Do you feel like that for both Jason and Lucas?"her daughtershrugged.

"Sometimes it feels like I do. I love Jason a lot. I really do, but in Tree Hill, it was the other way around. I was really in love with Lucas and he broke my heart. We're friends but he seems to be jealous of Jason and I really don't know what to do. Jason told me that we couldn't go on if I wasn't clear about the way I felt about either of them."

"So that kind of explains why you've been miserable all week," her mother said, "Everybody goes through it, Brooke. I've been there and it's hard because you don't know if you should take the risk or just play it safe. I would tell you to follow your heart or something cheesy like that but if you're in two different places, all you can do is ask yourself, 'are you going to look to the future, or stick with your past?'" Mrs Davis patted her daughter's knee comfortingly and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Think about it, okay?" Brooke nodded and lay back down on her bed.

What was it going to be; her future or her past?

* * *

Jason missed the eighth consecutive basket in a row. He sighed in frustration and picked the ball up again, sizing up the basket and throwing it towards the basket. 

It missed again.

"Good thing basketball season is almost over," a voice said from behind. Jason looked at the man who just walked into the gym.

"What do you want, Lucas?" he asked in an annoyed tone as he took a swig of beer.

"I wanted to talk to you," Lucas said as he picked up a ball and tried shooting it. It missed. "Seems like we've got the same problem."

Jason shrugged, "You always sucked," he joked. Lucas laughed.

"Come on, we can't avoid each other forever, although Brooke seems to be doing a pretty good job. How many times does she wash her hair in a week?"

"You've been calling her?" Jason asked.

"Trying to, she's avoiding me. In the corridors, at lunch, in class, at The Diner, at home. She really doesn't want to see me."

"I see. What do you want me to do about it?" Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know. But I came to realise something. She really loves you. She wouldn't be avoiding me like this if she didn't. And I know that you love her too," Lucas told him. "I mean, I love her but I lost my chance back in Tree Hill. I made a huge mistake on cheating on her and she's never really forgiven me for it. It's going to be a long time before we ever get close to where we were, and all I can tell you is that… you win."

Jason looked puzzled.

"I win what?" he asked.

"Brooke. Not that she's a prize or something, but I can tell that – for now- she's wildly in love with you and not being with together is killing both of you."

"What about you?" Jason questioned. Lucas shrugged.

"I guess I can live with just being her friend. I've done it for a while. But believe me, this is your only chance. You mess it up and then I'm going in because a girl like her doesn't deserve to be hurt. Not again. Besides, I have a feeling we'll get together at some point. It's not over until it's over, right?" Jason nodded.

"What about Scarlett?"

Lucas laughed, "We're not together anymore. It was never going to last. Last I heard, she was working on some college guy or something."

"Good luck to him," Jason laughed before the two stood awkwardly in front of each other.

"Come on, man," Lucas piped up, "Go after her."

"The break doesn't end until tomorrow," Jason said.

"Who cares? If you love her all that much, you should take your chance now before you lose it."

Jason thought about it for a second and nodded, tossing the ball at the basket one final time. It made it.

"Thanks," Jason told Lucas, "Maybe I don't hate you all that much," he grinned as he raced off towards his car.

Lucas watched Jason run and couldn't help but feel disappointed. He'd given up somebody very close to him so that she could be happy. He just hoped that nothing would mess it up.

* * *

Brooke awoke at 3am to the sound of loud ringing. 

"Go away!" she mumbled sleepily as the ringing finally stopped. Her mother must have picked it up. Just before she could resume her deep slumber, her bedroom door opened, flooding the room with light.

Brooke shielded her eyes, "Mom, what the hell?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Brooke-"

"It's 3am" Brooke complained.

"Brooke." Her mother said more sternly, but something in her voice made it come out as more of a squeak.

Brooke turned on her light and could see her mother's expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, afraid to know the answer.

"That was Jason's dad. Uh, apparently Jason had been drinking and driving. He got into some sort of accident…" her voice began to crack.

"He's okay, isn't he?" Brooke whispered, "Mom?"

Her mother shook her head, "Oh, Brooke, I'm so sorry," she said enveloping her into a hug as she began to cry, "He died in surgery," she informed her.

Brooke sat stunned for moments afterwards. Her mother had left Brooke alone to let it sink in and grieve but Brooke was almost paralyzed with shock.

She sat in her bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping that anytime, her mother would reappear and tell her it was all a mistake and Jason was fine.

She glanced at the pictures on her bedside table and her eyes lay upon one of herself and Jason taken weeks before. Suddenly her heart began to hurt and it finally all sunk in.

Within moments, Brooke was submersed in her tears. Her parents tried to get to sleep, but her muffled cries resonated through the walls. They held each other close and hoped for their daughter's sake, they could help her through it. Although they knew, that all she really needed was time.

**To Be Continued…**

_Okay, that was tough to write_


	12. A Stranger

_I'm so sorry for killing off Jason. It was the last thing I wanted to do but **brucasfanatic** more or less summed up the reasoning behind it in their review. My own sister refused to talk to me for three days!_

**Chapter 12: A Stranger**

Lucas ran all the way to Brooke's house and knocked gently on the door. It was Saturday afternoon and Lucas had been on his way to Tree Hill for a quick visit when he'd heard the news.

Shawn had been the one to call him and let him know what had happened to Jason. After hearing the details, Lucas felt a sudden pang of guilt for letting Jason drive after drinking. Shawn reassured him that it wasn't his fault and that it had just been an unfortunate accident but Lucas still couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow responsible for it all.

After a brief phone call to Dan to explain why he was canceling their weekend, Lucas decided to see how Brooke was, hoping that Jason had managed to see her before the accident. At least so she knew that Jason was in love with her and wanted to make things work between them.

A teary-eyed Rachel opened Brooke's front door and hugged Lucas the minute she saw him.

"You're back," she said as she held him tightly, "I thought you went to Tree Hill," she sniffed.

"I changed my mind. How are you keeping?" Lucas asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I'm getting by. It's just…" she motioned inside.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"A mess," Rachel replied, "Obviously."

"Did… did Jason talk to her… before the accident?" Lucas asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No, no, they had the break, remember? Why?" Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, um, no reason. Can I see her?" he asked. Rachel bit her lip.

"Brooke doesn't want to see anybody. She's locked herself in her room. Hardly anyone has been able to get through to her," she explained, "I've been here since the morning and I've barely seen her."

"What if I could-"

"She doesn't want to see anyone, Lucas," Rachel told him firmly.

"Even me?" he asked.

"Especially you," she said sadly, "I'm sorry, Lucas, but I don't think you should come in. As much as it hurts me to admit it, you're part of the reason they took that break."

Lucas looked at the ground, "Well, could you at least tell her I'm here… if she needs me?" Rachel nodded.

"I'm sorry, Lucas," she told him sincerely.

"Me too." He replied.

* * *

Brooke struggled to keep her composure as the church service drew to an end. The entire church stood up as the organ began to play, signifying that everyone was to make their way to the cemetery for the burial. The pallbearers consisted of Jason's two brothers, and members of his basketball team, including Lucas and Shawn. 

Rachel, who was sitting next to Brooke, steadied her friend as she got up, hoping that Brooke would be able to get through the next few hours as they still needed to go to his wake.

"Are you okay?"

"People need to stop asking me that," Brooke told her friend as she began following her boyfriend's coffin out of the church.

"People are just concerned. You can skip the wake if you want to. People will understand," Rachel assured her.

"No, I can do it. I _have_ to do it," Brooke said taking a deep intake of breath, "I have to do it," she repeated as they left the church.

Out in the open air, Brooke felt slightly better. The confinements of the church had started to make her feel ill, although that may have been the lack of airover the last few days and the constant headache she had from crying all the time.

Brooke watched as the coffin was slowly lowered and people began throwing flowers on to it. She looked at her own deep, red rose and smiled as a wave of nostalgia overcame her.

Their first date had been a disaster to say the least. First of all, she'd arrived late after mishearing the time they were supposed to meet, he had then proceeded to spill his drink all over her, and they had a flat tire on the way home.

Although they'd initially been dying to get home after the unsuccessful evening, a song they both claimed as their favorite began to play on the radio and they had taken the opportunity to talk, and consequently found that they had far more in common than they realized.

By the time the roadside mechanic had arrived, Jason and Brooke were having a great time and were sad to see the night end. The very next morning, Brooke opened her locker to find a single red rose and a note from Jason, with the lyrics to what became 'their song'.

Brooke fingered the note she'd written on the rose for Jason and silently sang the words in her head. Placing a teary kiss on the rose petals, she threw it onto the coffin and watched as it descended into the ground.

* * *

Scarlett, clad in black, waited until Brooke was free before approaching her as people dispersed into various cars to leave the cemetery and make their way to Jason's wake. 

"Brooke!" she called, garnering attention to herself from Brooke's friends. "Uh, can we talk?" she asked. Rachel began to tell Scarlett to go away but Brooke stopped her.

"Go ahead, Scarlett," she said quietly. Scarlett nodded, appreciating the chance Brooke had given her.

"I just… I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was. For everything. For trying to break you both up, for spreading all those rumors about you. I- I was just jealous because you had somebody special that used to be mine and I guess I kind of felt… replaced. I never meant for this to happen, believe me; I never wanted Jason to die. I'm really sorry for everything I put you through. I realize now that Jason loved you so much and nothing is ever going to change that. I should have realized it earlier. There was something in the way he looked at you, kind of like the way Lucas looks at you. I'm just really sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being such a… such a bitch," Scarlett said, close to tears.

"It's okay," Brooke said with a small smile, "I knew you didn't mean any real harm."

"Look, I know you probably hate me but… I don't know, is there anyway we could let bygones be bygones and just… be friends?" Scarlett suggested. Brooke nodded.

"Sure. Are you coming to Jason's wake?" she asked. Scarlett nodded, "Then I'll meet you there."

Brooke began to move away from Scarlett and towards her car when Lucas stepped out of the shadows. Brooke looked at him before turning away.

"Brooke," he began, "I just want you to know how sorry I am. If there's anything-"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Uh, I just wanted to-" he began again.

"Leave."

"Brooke…"

She spun around to face him, "You wanted to come here for forgiveness, right? Or maybe closure? How about the fact that you finally broke me and Jason up? Is that what you wanted?"

"No! God, Brooke! I never wanted this to happen. Jason was my friend and so are you. I want to be here for you," Lucas told her.

"So you can pick up the pieces and give me a friendly shoulder to cry on?" she laughed bitterly, "It's not happening Lucas. You are not going to take advantage of me."

"Brooke, I understand that you're emotional and-"

"Emotional? You think I'm _emotional_? I'm crushed, Lucas. My heart feels like it's been torn into a million pieces and there's only ever been one other time I've felt like this, and surprise, surprise, you were there too." Brooke sighed, realizing that some people were looking at her.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said sincerely, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I've heard that one before too. You're like a stranger to me. You are not the guy that used to help me with my homework, or teach me how to score a basket. You… you've changed. I wish you'd never come to Beaufort. I don't ever want to see you again, Lucas," she said quietly.

"You're mad, just calm down and we can talk…" Lucas trailed off as he watched her shake her head.

"No, Lucas. I mean it. Don't ever speak to me again."

With those words, she left a speechless Lucas behind and climbed into the car that would take her to Jason's house so that she could say her final goodbyes.

She wiped the tears that we falling and realized that in the space of a few days, she'd lost both her boyfriend and her best friend again.

All that remained of them was a gravestone and a stranger staring at her from the distance.

Yes, she told herself, he's just a stranger.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. A Release

**Chapter 13: A Release**

**Two months later…**

Lucas sighed as he came home from basketball practice. Tired and in desperate need of a shower, he dumped his bags by his bed and collapsed onto it, succumbing to the feelings of exhaustion that were overcoming him.

Since the funeral, he and Brooke had avoided each other like the plague. Barely speaking to one another, taking alternative routes to classes. Even cheerleading practice was moved to a different time slot.

Everybody within the school felt repercussions of the fallout. The school had lost one of their star basketball players, they retired Jason's shirt and in the two weeks after his death, floral tributes almost filled up the gym. The basketball team didn't play a game until three weeks after the funeral and even then, his absence was felt.

But the biggest change had been between Brooke and Lucas. The once united group of friends was virtually split down the middle. The girls choosing to be with Brooke, and the guys following Lucas. There were many phone calls between the two groups to co-ordinate who was going to which party and how they could avoid an ugly confrontation between Brooke and Lucas.

For the first time since Lucas moved here, he felt alone and abandoned. Without Brooke with him, it felt much like Tree Hill had felt when she moved.

Empty and incomplete.

The only difference now was that he didn't have Nathan, Haley, Peyton or Jake or anybody from Tree Hill to help fill that void.

Things had definitely changed, and everyday Lucas hoped that it would be the day that Brooke would at least walk down the same corridor as him, or look at him without contempt in her eyes.

He was still waiting for that day.

"Lucas, are you home?" Andy asked as he came into his step-son's room. Lucas gave him a small wave, "Geez, you look like death."

"I feel like it too." Lucas mumbled, "What's up?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing. You got a phone call while you were a practice. I took the number so just phone back after you've had some sleep," Andy explained.

"Who was it?" Lucas asked, "Because if it was Shawn, then he gave me the message at practice."

"They didn't leave their name. Just a number, do you know it?" Andy asked showing Lucas the piece of paper, "Is it familiar?"

Lucas scanned the number, his eyes not believing what he was seeing.

Of course he knew the number. He'd dialed all but one digit numerous times during the two months but never had the courage to finish it.

"That's Brooke's number," he said taking the piece of paper.

"Brooke? As in your Brooke?" Lucas nodded, "Maybe you should call her then."

Andy smiled as he left Lucas alone, hoping that whatever the phone call was about, it would bring a smile back to his step-son's face.

Lucas stared at the number for a further five minutes before picking up the phone and dialing in the number.

He held his breath as it began to ring, and then a sudden fear came over him.

What if she just wanted to yell at him? What if it was a mistake?

Before Lucas could change his mind, the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi… Brooke?"

"No, this is her mom. Can I help you?"

"Is Brooke there?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry, she's with her doctor. Can I take a message?"

"Um, sure. Could you tell her that Lucas called. I'm just returning the call she left."

"Lucas? My god, it's been a while. How are you?" Mrs Davis asked, sounding cheerful.

"Uh, fine. Yourself?"

"I'm doing well. Brooke will be so glad to hear from you."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. After Jason's accident she was in a really dark place but she's been making progress."

"That's good to hear. Um, will you pass on the message for me?"

"Of course, dear. I'll tell her as soon as she walks in. Take care now," Mrs Davis said brightly.

"Thanks, Bye!" Lucas hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

Now just came the waiting.

* * *

Lucas awoke suddenly from his nap by the sound of the phone ringing. He lurched for it, answering it immediately. 

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Lucas?" came the voice he'd been itching to hear.

"Brooke," he grinned, "You got my message. How are you?"

"Uh, I'm better. How about you?" she asked. He could sense the hesitation in her voice.

"I'm okay."

That was followed by an awkward silence on both ends.

"So… you called?" Lucas began.

"Oh, yeah. Look, Lucas, I know that the last two months have been kind of… difficult."

_Understatement of the year_, Lucas thought to himself.

"Look, I really would like to talk to you but not over the phone because… well, I hate doing things over the phone, you know? Could we meet up?" Brooke suggested.

"Sure, uh, when and where?"

"I'm not fussed. How about The Diner?" Lucas looked at his watch.

"It's 11.15pm. Wouldn't it be closed?"

"I have the keys. Beauty of being an employee," Brooke forced a laugh.

"Okay. How about we meet in… say fifteen minutes?"

"That's doable. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. Oh, Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"It feels really good to hear your voice again," Lucas told her.

"You too."

* * *

Brooke drummed her fingernails on the counter as she waited for Lucas to arrive, hoping that Lucas would show up. 

It had taken her two months to get up to this point and she wasn't sure if she had the courage to go through it all again.

Finally, the diner door opened and Lucas scanned the store for Brooke. She shyly waved him over to where she was sitting at the counter.

"Hey," he said, a smile forming on his face as he realized just how much he'd missed her. She returned his smile and even went up to hug him quickly.

"Are you hungry?" she questioned moving to behind the counter.

"Not really."

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Coke? Anything so we can have something to stir in case this gets a little awkward?" she babbled. Lucas laughed.

"A coffee sounds great," he told her. She smiled, relieved that she had something to do. As she made them both coffees, she nervously bit her lip, looking at Lucas several times and hesitantly forcing a smile.

When she was done, she handed him his coffee and motioned for them to sit in a booth where they could see the view of outside.

"So," he began, "You wanted to meet?"

Brooke nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah. I think it's been a long time."

"It has."

"I have a lot of things to say, okay? And so I think I should just say it. I'd really appreciate it if you just… just don't say anything, not until I'm done, 'kay?" Lucas nodded.

"Go ahead."

Brooke took a deep breath, "This whole situation between us – I never meant for it to go this far. When I told you at the funeral that I didn't want to see you again, I was overreacting and I was in a really horrible place at that time. I wasn't thinking clearly and, although I kind of mean those words in some sense, I didn't mean it to go this long. But once I'd gotten over what had happened, I felt it was too far for us to get back, you know?"

Lucas nodded.

"After the funeral, my parents wanted to me see somebody - a counselor who specialized in dealing with grief. At first I just thought it was just bull, but after the first few sessions, I realized that I needed it to get past everything. To stop blaming myself and everyone else for what happened. I know now that it was just an unfortunate accident."

Brooke reached into her bag and pulled out several envelopes, "The counselor told me to write letters to Jason. Telling him my feelings about the accident, him, myself and everything. There are about a dozen here and they really helped me to get through it."

Brooke brought out another envelope bearing Lucas' name, "This one is to you. I wrote it a couple of weeks back and in it is everything I wanted to say to you. I was going to give it to you but I think it's better coming from myself instead of just being words on a piece of paper. That's why I called you here."

Lucas nodded and Brooke sighed.

"I blamed you for the accident. I blamed you for breaking Jason and I up and I blamed you for every single problem I ever had since. The truth is that I know it's none of your fault. I was just conflicted with my feelings for both you and Jason, and I let my anger get the better of me. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through recently."

"Brooke, it's no-" Brooke raised her hand up to silence him.

"Let me finish. I was really in love with Jason. Crazy, head-over-heels, can't breathe, can't sleep type of thing. When we had that break, I kept putting off telling him how I felt and by then it was too late. Sometimes I wake up still thinking he's here and it's really hard for me to accept it sometimes. But I'm working hard to come to terms with it. Part of coming to terms with it all, is also forgiving and asking for forgiveness. So, I forgive you, and I hope you can accept my apology for the way I treated you. I just hope we can still be friends."

"Of course, Brooke. You were always one of my best friends through everything." Lucas told her. She sighed in relief.

"That makes me feel so much better. I was afraid you'd hate me."

"I have a little confession to make," he told her, wincing slightly.

"You do?" she couldn't hide her surprise.

"Yeah. The night Jason died… I was the last person to see him alive. At least I think it was."

"Yeah, I heard rumors about that."

"Did you know why he was driving so late at night?"

"No," she shook her head.

"It was because he was driving to you. That night I found him in the gym trying to make baskets and failing miserably," he laughed slightly at the memory, "We talked, mostly about you, and I told him that he needed to be with you. If you could see how much it was killing him not to be with you… I knew that you both belonged together. So I told him to tell you how he felt. I told him not to wait another day to see you and because of that, he was driving, and I totally forgot he'd been drinking beer. Brooke, I swear, if I'd known what would have happened, I would have done everything to prevent it. The last thing I wanted was either of you hurt." Brooke could see tears building up in Lucas' eyes and couldn't prevent her own tears from forming. "I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"It's not your fault, Lucas. Really, it isn't anybody's fault. Thank you for telling me that." She smiled through her tears and then laughed, "God, if Jason could see us now. Two losers sitting in an empty diner at midnight and crying into their cold coffees."

Lucas laughed with her, "He loved you. He still does."

"I know. I love him too." She reached out to hold Lucas' hand, "And I love you."

"Yeah, same here."

"I need you, Lucas. I need you to help me move forward and past this whole mess. I think Jason would have wanted us to be friends."

Lucas nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah. You know that I'm here for you, right? Through anything. I always have been."

"I know," she said.

"So… what happens now?" Lucas asked. Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we go home, get some sleep and start a new day tomorrow. One where we can actually walk down the same hall and go to the same parties."

Lucas laughed, "That'd be good. So, you want me to drop you home?"

"No. Let's just stay here for a while. I want to talk to my friend and see what he's been up to." Brooke smiled, "Plus, the sun looks pretty nice from here. That is, if you can stay awake that long," she teased.

"Well, if we're going to do that, we're going to need more coffee," he suggested.

"I'm already on it," she said as she got up and disposed of their old, cold coffee before starting a new batch.

Lucas watched her move. She had a big grin plastered on her face and she looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Lucas also felt a sense of release as he realized that this was just how it was supposed to be.

Brooke and Lucas. Friends.

Who knew what they would become later?

**To Be Continued…**

_Okay guys, the next chapter is the last one. So get ready…_


	14. A Last Letter

**Chapter 14: A Last Letter**

_Dear Jason,_

_Well, this is it. My last letter to you. In a few hours, I will be Mrs. Lucas Scott and begin the next stage of my life._

_It's been eight years since your accident and they've been some of the hardest I've had to face. Through all those dark days, I wrote you letters and they helped me get through them. I know that I haven't written any to you for a while, but that is because those dark days came less frequently and I turned to somebody else to help me. _

_I want you to know that I didn't intend to fall in love with Lucas. It just happened. _

_After we became friends again, it just seemed to happen naturally. We just fell into step with each other, and even though I was still in love with you, those feelings slowly began to fade and new feelings for Lucas began to creep back in. _

_I'm sorry if this a disappointment, but I always felt that that would be what you would have wanted me to do. It's only been the last three years or so that it's become serious. There were feelings revealed before graduation but they were never acted on until we saw each other during the summer break after our freshman year in college. _

_I've come to the conclusion now that Lucas and I were just meant to be. And as stupid and cheesy as that sounds, I truly believe it. But I believe that none of this could have been possible without you. For a long time, I was still completely in love with you, and I know a piece of my heart will always belong to you – but you helped me realise that I need to forgive Lucas for hurting me in order to move on with my life. And that's what you helped me do._

_I hope that you are not too disappointed in me for writing that, but it's the truth. Lucas and I will never forget what you did for us. You helped us find our way back to each other._

_And for that, we are eternally grateful. _

_I hope you're up there looking down at us, and smiling, because when we think of you, we smile too. _

_I love you. _

_Brooke._

Brooke paused as she re-read what she'd written. Satisfied, she folded the piece of paper over and pushed in into an envelope. After sealing it, she scribbled Jason's name on the front and got up.

She looked at the long white wedding dress hanging up in her closet and smiled. In less than six hours, she would be walking down the aisle. There was just something she'd have to do first.

She glanced at Haley and Peyton sleeping on her bed. They'd come all the way from Tree Hill for the wedding, along with Jake, Nathan and Tim who were staying with Lucas. Brooke wondered if she should write a note to tell them where she was going, but then decided against it. She'd make it back in time.

The best thing about driving at 4am was that there was hardly any traffic on the roads, which made her job a little easier. She managed to make it to the cemetery within twenty minutes.

Brooke got out of the car and walked through the grounds, following the familiar journey she'd made countless times before. Within minutes she was at her destination.

After eight years, she could still recall the sound of the coffin being lowered and the way she felt. Brooke closed her eyes and let the memories overflow her senses. One such memory was that of her yelling at Lucas. The conversation that caused them to avoid each other for two whole months and affected more or less the whole school body.

She chuckled to herself. On the day of the funeral, Brooke didn't even want to see to Lucas, and now she was preparing to marry him. She was confident she'd made the right decision.

Brooke crouched down in front of the gravestone, tracing her fingers over the carved letters and taking a moment to collect her thoughts.

She pulled out the letter she had written and put it in front of the gravestone, holding it down with a nearby stone. She wasn't sure if it would still be there when she next came to visit, but as long as she knew that she'd put it there herself, she was satisfied.

Brooke stood up, her eyes never leaving the plot where her old boyfriend was buried.

She closed her eyes again.

"I know you're there," she said simply, "I can sense it."

She could hear the twigs on the ground break as the footsteps came closer and arms wrapped around her.

"How did I know you were going to be here?" he asked. Brooke looked up at the face of her fiancé.

"Because, Lucas, I knew you'd be here too," she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Saying your goodbyes?" he asked motioning to Jason's grave. Brooke nodded.

"Yeah. I just haven't been here for a while so…"

"Is that yours?" Lucas looked at the letter Brooke had left for Jason.

"The last one," Brooke sighed, "What are you doing here?" she asked Lucas.

"I just needed to come here. I noticed your car outside. I guess we both had the same idea, huh?" Brooke nodded as she rested her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"I miss him," she said.

"So do I. He was a good guy."

"Do you think he'd be happy… with the way things worked out?" she asked.

"Well, are you happy?" Brooke nodded, "Then yeah, I think he'd be pleased."

Brooke sighed contently.

"What time is it?"

"Almost quarter to five."

"We're getting married in a few hours," Brooke grinned wrapping her arms around Lucas' neck.

"I know. You nervous?"

"A little. You?"

"A little," he said, "Okay, a lot," Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, same here. It's going to be worth it though," she said, "I can't wait to be Mrs. Lucas Scott."

"And I can't wait to be Mr Brooke Davis." Lucas replied kissing her on her nose.

"Even if I paint the bedroom… purple?" she teased.

"Okay, now we're going to have a problem," he said. She grinned and kissed him.

"I'm kidding….kinda…sorta," she said.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked after a few moments of peaceful silence. Brooke thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, I am," Brooke said, "Just give me a sec?" Lucas nodded and let her go.

Brooke looked at the grave for a few moments, saying a silent prayer for Jason and thanking him. She looked back at Lucas and smiled, making her way towards him.

"Let's go get married," she said with a smile.

Lucas watched Brooke begin to leave the cemetery and said his own personal thank you to Jason.

"Take care, man," he said quietly, "And thanks for looking after my girl."

Lucas gave him a small wave and looked at Brooke, who was waiting for him a small distance away.

Running to catch her up, he took her hand and the two walked out of the cemetery, and off to start their new life together.

**The End**

_Well, that's the end. I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and especially all my regular reviewers. I always look forward to reading your views and try to implement them into the writings._

_Hope you stick around for my future ventures. I have 14 school days left before I go off on Study Leave for a month, followed by two weeks of exams and then I'm completely free until September._

_There are no plans currently for a new fic other than **'Hidden Weeds Flower' **(which I hope each and every one of you will check out if you haven't already). But you never know when the inspiration will strike you._

_Again, thank you all so very much. You're the best!_

_Much love._

_Tejal (a.k.a. Mrs O-Town)_


End file.
